Why can't we just be friends?
by nitemarechild
Summary: No one seems ok to be just friends with Rory, one person in particular. Leaving Rory to decide who she needs the most. Trory
1. Never Ending Conversations

AN: I rewrote this chapter with more dialouge, hope it makes it better.

Rory was sitting in her room alone, Lorelai was at the inn because Sookie had caught something on fire and Michael was being, well Michael. Rory was on the internet waiting for someone to get on when all of a sudden an IM popped up   
HELLONEARTH: hey

COFFEELOVER2: hi

Rory didn't know who the screen name belonged to so after a moment of hesitation she decided to find out.

COFFEELOVER2: who is this?

HELLONEARTH: Mary, i'm disappointed, you don't remember me

COFFEELOVER2: omg, Tristan?

HELLONEARTH: so you do remember me

COFFEELOVER2: stop your smirking

HELLONEARTH: Mary, you can't see me, how would you know if i was smirking

COFFEELOVER2: because i know you tristan, your smirking 

HELLONEARTH: so u know me huh?

COFFEELOVER2: oh god, what do u want anyway?

HELLONEARTH: i'm hurt, can't i just want to talk?

COFFEELOVER2: no

HELLONEARTH: y not?

COFFEELOVER2: because it's you we're talking about

HELLONEARTH: what's that suppose to mean?

COFFEELOVER2: just what it sounds like

HELLONEARTH: fine then

COFFEELOVER2: are you leaving now?

HELLONEARTH: yes i am

COFFEELOVER2: yippie

HELLONEARTH: harsh

COFFEELOVER2: yup

HELLONEARTH: fine

COFFEELOVER2: ok, you can leave now

HELLONEARTH: fine see you tomorrow

COFFEELOVER2: not if i'm lucky

HELLONEARTH: fine be that way

COFFEELOVER2: i will

But when she hits the send button, the message "HELLONEARTH is currently signed off" popped up. Rory couldn't believe that Tristan actually signed off on her, she just sat there with her mouth hanging opened for a while. After she finally regained some sense she shook her head as if it would help to clear it, then muttered "he actually signed off"

"who did?" came a sudden voice from the her doorway, this made Rory jump and turn turn around with a start, she had been after all, home alone.

RORY: what are you doing here?

She asked to the person now casually leaning against her doorframe with a sideways smile stuck into its normal place. She sounded somewhat amused but mostly startled and nervous.

PERSON: well i started thinking about you home all alone and scared so i thought i'd drop by

Rory slightly smiled at the thought with her eyes cast downwards but when she looked up, the small smile was no longer evident, in its place was, instead, a look mixed with discomfort and hesitation.

RORY: Jess, you really shouldn't be here

JESS: oh right, boyfriend thing

RORY: Jess, you know he doesn't like you as it is and if he finds out you were here, well

The sideways smile Jess had been wearing disappered and in its place was now a look of slight disappointedness but more annoyance than anything else. Rory had known beforehand that he wouldn't take it the way that she was hoping, she really didn't want to make him leave but at the same thing she wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight with her boyfriend. No matter the reason, however, she felt bad for making Jess feel anything but welcome around her.

JESS: Rory, i'm not scared of Dean, but since YOU want me to leave, i will

RORY: you know i didn't mean it like that

JESS: whatever, i'm gonna go

Rory had sounded desperate, willing Jess to believe that she it wasn't that she didn't want him there. But Jess just went with what he heard, and that was that he wasn't wanted there so he turned around and did what she had wanted. Rory tried to call after him

RORY: jess!

But he had already left, she sat there a few minutes thinking, pondering what she should do to make it up to Jess and show him that they were still friends, then she thought about Tristan and how he had left too. As she was thinking about this, she got aggravated and threw her hands up in frustration "errr, god, all the boys leave"

"all the boys?" intervened a new voice, coming from not far behind her, so just as before, she jumped in her seat and turned her head around to see who the voice had been coming from, though having already registered it, it was somewhat unnecessary.

RORY: Dean, what are you doing here?

DEAN: i knew your mom wasn't home and i wanted to make sure that you were ok here by yourself

He said while shrugging, Rory normally would have smiled slightly but for some reason, she really didn't feel like it right now. So, instead, she shrugged herself and glanced at her computer.

RORY: oh yeah, i'm fine

DEAN: ok now what was the 'all the boys leave' comment about?

RORY: oh, that? nothing, just talking to myself

Rory didn't really feel like talking to Dean right now, she wanted to give her attention back to the computer and find someone interesting to talk to. Dean found Rorys comment somewhat strange but didn't really think much of it and decided he didn't really have anything else to talk about.

DEAN: ok, well if your ok than i guess i should go, i don't want to get in trouble with your mom for being here while she's not

RORY: ok, well then i'll talk to you tomorrow sometime

DEAN: ok, bye

He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before heading towards the door, however, he stopped in his tracts when he heard the sound of an IM popped up onto the computer screen.

HELLONEARTH: i know you told me to go away but i'm lonely in this big old house and i need someone to talk to

DEAN: who's that?

He asked after having turned around and now looking at the computer screen and the IM now, not so luckily for Rory, set in the exact middle of the screen.

RORY: oh, just someone from school

She casually shrugged, hoping that one of them would leave, but no such luck, Dean pulled up a chair and sat down beside Rory while Tristan continued to type.

HELLONEARTH: please talk to me, i'll stop callin you Mary

Dean turned to stare at Rory, he looked infuriated and certainly not like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Rory refused to look at him, she knew this wasn't going to be exactly pretty, actually, the furthest thing from it, that was a dead give away of who she was talking to.

DEAN: your talking to Tristan!

RORY: Dean, calm down, he was just talking to me, there's nothing wrong

She had finally turned to look at him and was frustrated herself right now, she really didn't feel like getting into something with Dean right now, he was mostly a nice guy and protectiveness can sometimes be cute but with him it was majorly overdone and got annoying very quickly.

DEAN: Rory, i hate that guy and i'm not comfotable with you talking to him

RORY: Dean, i go to school with him, i'm gonna have to talk to him sometimes

DEAN: i really don't like the idea of him talking to you and i understand sometimes it's unavoidable but right now you don't have to

Rory sighed, sick of this conversation already and willed Dean to just get up and leave without saying anything else but she knew he would never do that so she closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, looked at the screen.

HELLONEARTH: Rory?

HELLONEARTH: see i called you by your real name, now will you please talk?

HELLONEARTH: did i do something?

COFFEELOVER2: right now isn't the best time

HELLONEARTH: why? is something wrong?

COFFEELOVER2: everything's fine, i gotta go   
Rory reached forward and turned off the computer screen, then turned to Dean to see if he was finally satisfied. He was still looking at where the IM had been, even though it was now just a black screen

RORY: ok, i'm not talking to Tristan, everything's fine, you should go before my mom gets home

DEAN: yeah, i should get going, i'll see you tomorrow

And after Dean had walked out of Rory's room, her following close behind, and was about to leave, the phone rang, so he stopped where he was, standing right beside the door, and waited to see who it was. Rory picked up the receiver and quickly put it up to her ear.

RORY: hello?

PERSON: hey, is there anything wrong there?

'oh god' Rory thought 'sooo not good timing'

RORY: hold on a second

She turned towards Dean, who was standing there waiting to figure out who it was, and put her hand over the receiver before speaking to him.

RORY: you can go, everything's fine, it's just someone from school wanting the homework

DEAN: ok, then i'll see you tomorrow

And he finally left after giving his girlfriend one last suspious look. Rory slowly lowered her hand from the receiver and spoke into it.

RORY: why are you calling me, Tristan?

TRISTAN: well you signed off in a hurry, i just wanted to make sure everything was ok

RORY: yes, everything's ok...and why do you care all of a sudden?

Rory was suddenly suspious herself as to why Tristan was talking to her and acting like he cared.

TRISTAN: i've always cared

RORY: oh god Tristan! you can't even be serious for two minutes! i thought we were having an actual conversation

Tristan had, as always, riled Rory up just like he wanted. However, right then the doorbell rang and Rory spun around in surprise, she had still been standing in the front entrance with her back to the door.

RORY: hold on, someone's at the door

TRISTAN: you know you shouldn't open the door to strangers

RORY: ok, i won't but i don't think anyone's gonna hurt me, it's stars hollow

Rory silently laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement then opened the door to find Jess standing there with coffee.

RORY: Jess?...come in

JESS: i brought some of luke's coffee

Jess held up the coffee to show that he came with in peace which made Rory laugh and nod her head before moving aside to let him pass into the house.

RORY: thanks and i'm sorry about earlier, i didn't mean it in that way

JESS: i know...so who's on the phone?

RORY: oh yeah, phone, hold on a second

Rory just remembered that she had been talking to Tristan and picked the phone back up again from where she had set it on the small table beside the lamp. She turned away from Jess and spoke into the receiver again.

RORY: i've got to go

TRISTAN: why do you always have to go when we start talking?

RORY: well right now i have a guest over

TRISTAN: let me guess, Dean?

Rory rolled her eyes, you could tell Tristan hated Dean just as much as Dean hated Tristan, and actually smiled before answering.

RORY: actually no

TRISTAN: wow, who then?

Tristan sounded amazed but Rory just shrugged, more so to herself since he couldn't see her, and answered casually.

RORY: Jess

TRISTAN: wow, Rory has another guy in her house?

Tristan was even more amazed now, and somewhat impressed though he had said it in a joking tone.

RORY: oh shut up, he's just a friend

TRISTAN: yeah, i'm sure

Rory shook her head, that was Tristan, always talking like that, like nobody could be just friends with anyone of the opposite sex. But she didn't really want to get into that kind of thing right then with him, Jess was still waiting patiently for her and besides, he had brought over coffee and she really wanted that beverage right about now so that would involve getting off of the phone with Tristan.

RORY: well he just brought coffee over so i'm going to hang up now

TRISTAN: so coffee's the way to your heart

RORY: you found my weakness

She replied with fake enthusiusm, right then someone knocked on the door so Rory walked over, giving Jess a shrug indicating she didn't know who it was, and opened it to see Dean standing there, this confused her, it hadn't even been 20 minutes.

RORY: Dean? What are you doing here? You just left

DEAN: what's HE doing here!

Dean sounded extremely mad so Rory turned around and saw he was talking about Jess, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before turning back to her overly protective boyfriend.

RORY: Dean, you know Jess is my friend

DEAN: so what, he can be here when your mom's not home but I, your BOYFRIEND, can't!

RORY: Dean, it's not like that, he just got here, he's not staying

DEAN: and who the hell are you on the phone with? It's not someone from school that wanted the homework like you said because if it was, the conversation would be over by now!

Rory sighed heavily and curled her fist that was not holding the phone with annoyance that made her want to hit something, even though she never would because that just isn't a Rory thing to do. Slowly she uncurled it and then looked up at Dean, noticing somebody walking up behind him, it was her mother. She let out a little sigh of relief for the interuption.

LORELAI: what's going on here?

Lorelai asked after walking up the steps and looking at everybody, Rory didn't exactly know how to explain the situation and all she really wanted was to be able to collect her thoughts for a moment without being interupted by person after person.

RORY: ummm...

JESS: i just came by to bring over some coffee from Luke's for you two, i should get going

Jess jumped in when he saw Rory struggling, trying to help her out, and he leaned over Rory to hand the cups to Lorelai to prove his story. Lorelai gave Jess a big smile and anxiously grabbed the coffee from his extended hand, then putting it near her mouth and taking in the oh-so-familer aroma and taking a sip before lowering it.

LORELAI: you brought coffee, good boy, good excuse, you are free to go

Then she turned to Dean to let him explain the reason that he was there, all this time Tristan is still on the phone listening to everything that is going on. Dean was still glaring at Jess and it took him a minute before he realized that Lorelai wanted an explaintaion from him so he quickly went into his story, not being able to hide the evident anger at the whole situation.

DEAN: i came by to check on Rory and HE was here and Rory was on the phone so i wanted to figure out what was going on

LORELAI: well now you know, so i think you should be going home

Lorelai never had much sympathy when it came to guys and Rory. Dean nodded and glanced one more time at Rory before slowly walking away. Suddenly Rory remebered that Tristan was still on the phone waiting for her. Lorelai saw Rory quickly start to lift the phone back up to her ear and gave her a suspicious look.

LORELAI: and who are you on the phone with?

RORY: someone from school

She replied a little too quickly for it to be believable but Lorelai decided not to comment on it. She did, however, want some food and coffee.

LORELAI: well hurry up, i want to go to Luke's

RORY: ok, i'll just be a minute

And she walked into her room, having Lorelai yell after her 'ok but i'm timing you'. She laughed at her crazy mother and finally put the phone all the way back up to her ear.

RORY: sorry but i should go, i just had to straighten something out

TRISTAN: i heard...a friend from school huh?

RORY: yeah well, you could have gotten me in a lot of trouble with everyone if they knew who i was talking to, and besides, you are from school

Rory tried hard to explain her excuse, not sure why she felt she had to explain in the first place. Tristan found this highly amusing, so much so that Rory could hear the smirk through his voice.

TRISTAN: why would you get in trouble?...so they know who i am?

RORY: leave it to you to make it sound like that but yes, they know who you are, though they know you by a different name

She added the last part with a little smile of her own. This didn't bother Tristan however, in fact, it made him all the more playful and gave him more information to aggravate her with, which was, afterall, something he loved to do.

TRISTAN: so you do talk about me

RORY: keep in mind that it is in a very BAD way

She desperately tried to fix everything, convince him that it's not like she talked about how much she loved him or anything like that. But she already knew it was useless, with Tristan if you let one thing slip then you can't take it back and no matter what you say, he always finds a way to put his own kind of twist onto it.

TRISTAN: yes, but you talk about me all the same

RORY: you're impossible

Rory made one last attempt to get Tristan to give up but he just completely ignored her statement and continued on with his own subject.

TRISTAN: different name? what would that be? god?

RORY: try 'the evil one' 'Deans worst enemy' or the most famous one and my personal favorite, 'spawn of satan', that seems to be most peoples favorite but you can take your pick

TRISTAN: you have your own little nicknames for me, aww, how sweet. But you know that now you can't complain about me calling you Mary

RORY: oh yes i can, because you earned yours, i did nothing to get mine

She persisted on a desperate attempt to secure her actual name once and for all. But instead of helping her case at all, Tristan simply used the wording to his own advantage. Rory could hear the smirk through his voice once again.

TRISTAN: that's exactly the point, Mary, you did nothing

RORY: errrr i have better things to do then be sitting here fighting with you

TRISTAN: 'Deans worst enemy'? That's not nice, what did I do to him?

RORY: Don't act offended Tristan, it doesn't become you. Anyway, most of the town gave you that one simply because they can tell how much Dean hates you

TRISTAN: so your boyfriend hates me?

RORY: yes, very much so

TRISTAN: why, does he relize i'm competition?

RORY: competition for what?

TRISTAN: for you

RORY: whatever tristan, you know that's no competition

TRISTAN: so you've finally came to your senses and decided to be with me?

RORY: maybe in your dreams, but this is reality

TRISTAN: yup, in my dreams we're together

She sometime wondered why she even bothered trying to argue with Tristan, she never actually won the little banters, he always had a come back waiting no matter what she said to him. He was just so damn persistant, then again that's part of what made the banters so entertaining.

RORY: you never give up do you?

TRISTAN: nope

RORY: well, your just wasting your time but whatever

TRISTAN: we'll see about that

RORY: if you say so

TRISTAN: if i say so?

Rory could tell that Tristan was going somewhere with this but she wasn't even going to waste her breath on trying to stop him, whatever she said, he would still find a way to get to his point sooner or later, most likely sooner, in the conversation.

RORY: yup

TRISTAN: so if i say that we're going out...

RORY: then the 'if you say so' doesn't apply

TRISTAN: why not?

RORY: because that will never happen

TRISTAN: why?

Tristan made himself sound disappointed and genuinely confused, figuring this might get Rory started on one of her little 'you're so frustrating' episodes. However, she never skipped a beat.

RORY: because for one, i have a boyfriend and two, i just can't stand you

TRISTAN: i'm hurt

RORY: oh i'm soo sorry

She said in mock sincerity, sarcasm dripping from her words. But as it was Tristan she was talking to, he totally ignored the sarcasm and mock part of the sincerity.

TRISTAN: you should be

RORY: yeah, so anyway i've got to go

TRISTAN: again with the go thing, you've said that like 3 times already and we're still talking

He sounded way too satisfied with this aparent fact, it made Rory crazy how no matter how hard she tried to return his tauntings and deflat his ego, it just simply never seemed to have any effect on him.

RORY: fine then i will actually go this time

TRISTAN: no, i didn't mean for you to go

For once he sounded seriously disappointed, this kind of threw Rory for a loop and it took her a minute to finally get out what she was going to say. It probably sounded really lame but at the moment she couldn't really think of anything better.

RORY: well i really have to go anyway because otherwise my mom is going to come in and drag me out of here

TRISTAN: why would she do that?

RORY: she wants to go to Luke's

TRISTAN: who's Luke?

RORY: he's our coffee supplier and food supplier

TRISTAN: food supplier?

RORY: he owns a diner and we go there everyday and have at least two of our meals there

TRISTAN: two meals everyday there!

Tristan was shocked, what in the world was Rory doing eating two out of her three meals at a diner? Rory laughed at the sound of Tristans surprise.

RORY: yup, we don't cook, or should i say can't

Tristan quickly recovered from his shock as if nothing had been amiss.

TRISTAN: well maybe i'll have to teach you some time

RORY: we were actually having a decent conversation there and then you say something like that and i remember why we don't talk

TRISTAN: but we do talk

RORY: not voluntaraly

TRISTAN: so what are you saying? you don't like talking to me?

RORY: that's exactly what i'm saying

TRISTAN: ouch, who taught you to throw comebacks like that

RORY: my mom

TRISTAN: who taught her cause i know she didn't learn from her parents

RORY: it was instinct, who taught you? Not your parents

TRISTAN: mine is instinct too

RORY: so why'd you ask if you knew it could be ins...oh nevermind...oh yeah, how'd you get my phone number?

She didn't even feel it was worth it to finish her question, who knew what Tristan would reply for an answer, probably something that made no sense and was totally irrelavent, or, knowing him he would somehow find a way to twist something she had said around. Instead she asked what she had been curious about from the beginning of their conversation.

TRISTAN: a friend

RORY: a friend being?

TRISTAN: secret, bye mar

Aparently no matter how curious Rory was about the subject, she wasn't going to get an answer from him. 


	2. Words Can be Slippery

And he hung up before Rory could respond, so she walked out to where her mother was sitting very impatiently waiting.

LORELAI: it's about time

RORY: sorry, i thought you were going to come get me

LORELAI: who were you talking to anyway?

Lorelai asked, totally ignoring Rory's excuse. Rory automatically answered without even considering another response.

RORY: i told you, someone from school

LORELAI: who from school?

Lorelai was curious now, Rory didn't really talk to anyone from school except Paris and if it had been her than Rory just would have said so.

RORY: someone from class

LORELAI: ok, obviously trying to avoid telling

Now Lorelai was even more curious, why wouldn't Rory just tell her who she had been talking to? If she was trying to avoid it this much than there was obviously something suspicious going on. Rory, however, acted like she was offended by this comment even though it was so obviously true.

RORY: i am not

LORELAI: you are too, now spill

RORY: it was no one

LORELAI: it was someone people wouldn't want you talking to, that's why you won't tell

RORY: no it wasn't, people don't care who i talk to

LORELAI: i do

RORY: well fine then, it just doesn't stop me

Rory just shrugged it off, it was true, she listened to her mom on most accounts but not on this matter. Lorelai was taken caught off guard by this statement.

LORELAI: hey! what!

RORY: you didn't want me talking to Jess at first but that didn't stop me, did it?

LORELAI: no, but he turned out nice

Lorelai tried to get her authority, which she felt she had just lost, back but it wasn't exactly working. What her mother had said, instead of helping Lorelai, actually helped Rory to further prove her point, that she didn't listen to her mother on this matter and she was in the right with doing so.

RORY: exactly, which means that you were proven wrong and i shouldn't ALWAYS trust your judgement

LORELAI: i have very good judgement thank you

RORY: on most things yes, but with people i should and shouldn't talk to, not always

Rory shrugged as she spoke. Lorelai looked totally shocked by her daughters response but then realized that's exactly what her daughter was trying to do, get her mad so that she got off of the subject she was trying to avoid so hard.

LORELAI: how did we get talking about this anyway?

RORY: long story, lets just go

Rory said as she turned around and started to walk towards the door, definitely ready to go to Lukes at this point. But Lorelai remembered the so called 'long story' on her own accord and surely wasn't letting Rory get off that easily.

LORELAI: oh yeah, we were talking about who you were on the phone with

RORY: ok, maybe not sooo long but could we just drop that?

She looked so desperate that her mother just gave her a suspicious look, that told her there would be further questioning at a later point, and finally decided to give up on the subject.

LORELAI: fine, for now because we HAVE to go get some coffee, but you know i will find out sooner or later

RORY: yes but i chose later, now lets go to Luke's, i'm starving

And Rory started to drag Lorelai to the door but as soon as her mother registered the coffee part, she was the one dragging Rory.

LORELAI: yeah yeah coffee!

at Luke's

RORY: Luke! Please give this woman coffee and quick

LORELAI: yeah coffee

Lorelai was jumping up and down in her seat, it seemed as if she had had too much coffee as it was already. Rory glanced at her mother a little oddly and tried even harder to get the attention of their plaid shirt wearing diner guy.

RORY: see what i mean!

LORELAI: no, what do you mean?

Lorelai asked, pausing in her jumping action and turning towards her only child. Rory just shook her head without even turning her gaze towards the crazy woman, who she called her mother, and commented while still searching for Luke with her eyes.

RORY: im talking to Luke

LORELAI: fine then, live with him, let him feed you

RORY: he does feed me

At this point Rory actually turns to her mother, she figured it would be worth it to see her mothers reaction to this comment.

LORELAI: no fair, im trying to prove a point here

Lorelai put on her pouty face and crossed her arms across her stomach. Rory looked amused by this action and raised her eyebrows in a questioning look, wondering what her mothers answer would be to the next question that she posed.

RORY: which would be what?

LORELAI: that i take care of you, so i should get some respect

RORY: ..yeah...anyway i'm hungry

She decided it wasn't even worth really commenting on and turned her attention to the direction in which Luke was walking.

LORELAI: dont try to change the subject

RORY: i just did

She stated simply. Right then Luke finally walks over after what seems like forever to the two coffee deprived girls.

LUKE: what'll it be?

RORY: coffee and pancakes

LORELAI: coffee and waffles

LUKE: no coffee

RORY & LORELAI: yes coffee

They both yelled simutaniously, completely outrage. Right then Jess came strolling, well more like hopping really, down the stairs and emerged, into the diner, from the curtain that partly concealed the doorway beside the stairs leaning to Lukes apartment.

RORY: Jess!

She yelled upon seeing her friend, Jess turned and walked over to their table.

JESS: what?

RORY: Luke is refusing us coffee again

Rory put on her best puppy dog face, trying to show him how mean of an action his uncle was performing with them.

JESS: i'll be right back

He walked over and grabbed two mugs from the counter and the coffee pot from its stand, while Luke continued to stand next to the table, glarring at him. Jess started back towards the table and Luke walked away into the kitchen. Jess set the mugs down infront of them both and the coffee in the center of the table.

RORY: i love you, thank you

Rory said as she filled her cup with hot coffe. Jess stood there, completely shocked by her words, and Lorelai spit out the coffee that she had finally gotten after such a strenuous process. Rory slid her chair back, away from the spray, in surprise.

RORY: mom, what the heck?

LORELAI: sorry, but what did you say?

She asked while mopping at the coffee on her face with a napkin from the table. Rory was watching her in looking somewhat scared and confused.

RORY: i said 'mom what the heck'

LORELAI: no, before that

RORY: thank you...to Jess

JESS: i got to go

He bolted out of the diner as fast as he could. Rory was confused as she watched Jess leave the diner, 'what in the world is with them two?' she thought.

LORELAI: you told Jess you love him

RORY: what! i did not!

LORELAI: did you SEE how fast he ran out that door?

RORY: I did not!

LORELAI: yes you did!

PERSON: did what?

Rory jumped in surprise and turned to face the person who had just spoken.

RORY: Dean, hey, you really gotta stop doing that, but nothing, just my mom being her crazy self

DEAN: oh ok

He leaned down and gave her a kiss before sitting down next to her.

LORELAI: well i have to get to work and Rory, you got to get to school

RORY: ok bye mom

LORELAI: bye hunny

Then she got up and left as Rory and Dean stood up, Rory ready to leave for school so that she wouldn't be late.

RORY: well you have off today but i have to get to school

DEAN: can i come?

RORY: come to school?

Rory was getting more and more confused as this day went on, it would have been fine if Dean was kidding but he looked completely serious.

DEAN: yeah, can i?

RORY: i don't know...is that even allowed?

Rory couldn't completely get what he was asking, people can't just come to school with you, it just wasn't allowed.

DEAN: well i called your school and they said it's ok and i can just tag along to all of your classes

RORY: they said you could come to school with me?

DEAN: well i told them i wanted to check it out for my sister and that i knew you so they said i could go with you to all of your classes

Dean smiled like he was proud of himself for thinking up such a brillant excuse, this made Rory feel somewhat uncomfortable, school wasn't really a place she wanted to hang out with Dean at but what was she suppose to say? No?

RORY: um..ok, well..let's go

They got up and walked out of the resturant and over to Dean's car, instead of Rory walking to the bus stop like she would normally be doing at that time of the day. Rory hopped into the passangers seat, holding onto her bookbag like it was some sort of protection, and Dean slid into the drivers seat, started up the car and started the longish drive to Chilton. 


	3. School Visits and Everything That Comes ...

Disclaimer: (these are suppose to be on every chapter huh? oops) None of the original characters belong to me such as rory, tristan, jess, lorelai, luke, dean (i think you get the point). Only the ones that aren't from the show (which there area actually a good bit of).

Once they arrived at Chilton, Rory walked over to her locker while Dean went off in another direction in order to talk to the headmaster.

RORY: dumb locker, why do you never open?

She said while trying to convinve her locker to work right. As she was still trying to pull the locker opened, someone walked up behind her, hitting the stubburn locker with their fist. The locker came springing opened effortlessly.

PERSON: better?

Rory didn't even have to look to know who the person was, she just smiled and replied without turning around.

RORY: yeah, thanks tristan

TRISTAN: are you actually talking to me nicely?

RORY: well you haven't done anything yet today to make me do otherwise

This interested Tristan, she wasn't yelling or aggravated with him for once, it was surprisingly nice.

TRISTAN: so all i have to do of a morning is help you open your locker to get you to be nice to me?

RORY: either that or bring me coffee

TRISTAN: well then i'm in luck cause i would win either way

RORY: you brought me coffee!

Rory was so happy, she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Tristan couldn't help but smirk at her child-like reaction.

TRISTAN: yup

RORY: ooow give me give me

TRISTAN: say please

RORY: please please please

TRISTAN: wow, that works, here you go

RORY: thank you, i'm happy now, your on my good side

She commented after taking a sip of her dream liquid. She smiled up at him before again lifting the paper cup to her lips. Tristan gave her his famous smirk, still finding the whole thing quite amusing.

TRISTAN: well that's good to know

RORY: yes it is...so do i get coffee everyday?

She looked so hopeful as she asked. Tristan looked around, as if thinking of the answer before replying. When Rory saw this she finally lowered the cup completely from her mouth and gave him her best puppy dog face, hoping it would have some affect. Tristan shook his head at her.

TRISTAN: maybe

RORY: yippie

DEAN: am i interrupting something?

Tristan and Rory both turned around when Dean spoke. Tristan stood there somewhat dumbfounded, trying to figure out what Dean was doing there, and angry that he had interrupted his actual pleasant conversation with Rory. Rory slightly smiled at her boyfriend.

RORY: Dean, hey

DEAN: what's he doing over here?

RORY: he brought me coffee

She held up her cup of coffee for him to see, but slowly lowered it when she saw the expression on his face, he didn't look exactly as happy about it as she had been. Tristan had gotten over the inital shook and was now glaring at Dean.

TRISTAN: what are you doing here?

DEAN: i came to school today with Rory

TRISTAN: why aren't you at your own school?

DEAN: we had off today and i thought i'd come to school with MY GIRLFRIEND

TRISTAN: what are you planning on doing all day?

DEAN: following Rory to class

It was like the two were having a glaring contest where neither would give victory to the other. Tristan wondered if Dean knew how completely sad and desperate his last comment had sounded but he was more angry about the fact that he wouldn't be able to talk to Rory all day if this stupid guy wasn't going to leave her side.

TRISTAN: so what, you don't trust her or something?

DEAN: i trust her completly

TRISTAN: then why are you going to follow her all day?

DEAN: because that's what good BOYFRIENDS do, oh, wait, sorry, you wouldn't know would you? You can't keep a steady girlfriend

Rory kept looking between the two boys, scared of what was going to happen, she was just waiting for one of them to throw a punch or tackle the other with the way they were looking at one another. She was surprised by Deans lastest statement, that wasn't his place and he had no right to say that. She was now wondering how Tristan would respond.

TRISTAN: i've got to get to class

He said while turning and starting to walk away from his annoying enemy. Rory was already upset with Dean but he either didn't realize this or just couldn't just let Tristan walk away. Either way, he had to start things up again.

DEAN: running from the truth?

Tristan stopped walking and turned around to face him, his fist tightly balled up at his side.

TRISTAN: no, i'm leaving before i hurt you

DEAN: why, so you don't get in trouble?

TRISTAN: no i get in trouble all the time, i'm fine with that

DEAN: then why don't you want to 'hurt' me

That was it, Rory had had enough of this pathetic argument and was extremely annoyed at Dean because of the way he was talking to Tristan. They were definitely going to have a word when this was all over.

RORY: Dean stop it!

DEAN: scared you'll get beat tristan?

RORY: Dean!

TRISTAN: no, cause if i hurt you then Rory will hate me

DEAN: she already does hate you!

Tristan tried to keep his composure but everyone around could see, if they had bothered to look hard enough, which nobody did, that this bold statement had seriously gotten to him. Rory could tell though, it was his eyes that gave him away, they flashed with hidden emotion for a only a moment before the angry glare returning to the icey blue.

TRISTAN: fine...then i'm just not gonna waste my time

And with that said, he turned back around and walked away. Dean had just totally ignored Rory when she told him to stop, and when he told Tristan that she hated him, she become much more than annoyed, she was downright furious with him.

RORY: what is your problem!

DEAN: what?

RORY: why did you say that!

Rorys own blue eyes were now the ones flaring with anger. Dean was totally confused as to what had made her so mad, it took him a moment to realize that she had, in fact, been asking, well more like yelling at, him.

DEAN: say what?

RORY: that i hated him!

DEAN: why does it matter?

Deans confusion continued to grow but Rorys anger did not subside.

RORY: because i don't hate him and now he thinks i do!

DEAN: so what if one person thinks you don't like them?

RORY: that's not the point!

The crowd that had gathered around them had stayed put even after Tristan left, wondering who was going to win the argument in the end. As of now it definitely looked like Rory was going to come out on top but now Dean was angry too, he was starting to get that it wasn't because he had told someone that she hated them but because of who he had said it to.

DEAN: then what is the point!

RORY: that you were talking on my behalf! If i mean something I can can say it myself!

DEAN: i was just letting him know that he should stay away from you!

RORY: yeah? Well that's not your place to say!

Before giving him the satisfaction of continuing the argument, she turned and started walking away. Dean didn't move but neither did he completely stop talking.

DEAN: where are you going?

RORY: to class, you should go home

DEAN: Rory!

He tried to call after her but she didn't care.

RORY: go home

She said it so sturnly that everyone in the crowd knew she meant it. But Dean continued to try and make her stop walking away.

DEAN: Rory, come on!

RORY: i said go home!

She didn't even bother to turn, but intstead kept walking away left him standing in front of her locker just staring after her as she went to go find Tristan. It took her a while but she finally found him in the parking lot, walking to his black corvette. As soon as she spotted him she called after him.

RORY: Tristan!

TRISTAN: what?

He said it harshly but never the less, waited for her to catch up to him. It didn't take her long since she was running but when she got to him, he still refused to look at her.

RORY: i wanted to apoligize for in there

TRISTAN: why? You didn't do anything

RORY: i know but

She was trying her hardest to explain but he cut her off.

TRISTAN: your boyfriend just told the truth

RORY: what!

Rory hadn't exactly been expecting that kind of reply, certainly not from Tristan. Her response did have some affect though, at hearing how surprised Rory was, Tristan actually turned and looked at her before speaking again.

TRISTAN: you're too sweet of a person to tell someone that

RORY: Tristan, i don't hate you

TRISTAN: Rory, it's ok, i get it

RORY: Tristan, i don't hate you!

She was trying her hardest to get Tristan to believe her, why in the world he ever believed that coming from Dean in the first place was beyond her. Tristan finally began to believe her.

TRISTAN: well if you don't then you should with the way i've treated you

RORY: i know...but i don't

TRISTAN: why?

He looked at her interestedly and slightly confused. Rory shrugged, not completely sure of the answer, she just knew that she didn't hate him and she couldn't allow him to ever think that she.

RORY: i'm not sure...yeah you drive me crazy sometimes but hate is way too harsh a word to use for you

TRISTAN: well . . .i should get to class, so i'll see ya around, i don't really feel like running into your BOYFRIEND again

Tristan had tried to be at least a little subtle about how upset he was but after Rorys last comment he had visably relaxed and his bad mood had almost completely lifted.

RORY: you won't have to worry about that

TRISTAN: why?

RORY: i told him to go home

TRISTAN: why?

RORY: he was out of line saying that...and would you stop asking why to everything i say

She was smiling as she said the last little plart. Tristan smiled back, not smirked, but actually smiled

RORY: well lets get to class

Tristan nodded his agreement and silently followed her. However, as they were re-entering the school, Dean was walking out.

DEAN: so that's why you want me to go home? So you can be with tristan?

RORY: oh my god! Ya know what, i don't have time for this right now, if you have a problem with me and Tristan being friends then maybe we shouldn't be together.

Rory normally would not have reacted in such a manner but Dean had annoyed her to the point that she just said whatever popped into her head at the moment. Besides, just because she wouldn't normally have said it, didn't mean that she hadn't meant it. Tristan was her friend and she was sick of Dean and his jealously in the matter.

DEAN: so you'd rather have him around then me?

RORY: if this is how your going to be, telling me who i can and can't be friends with then yes i would rather have Tristan around

She didn't even pause a moment to think about his question, she had just replied truthfully, no longer worrying about trying to smooth things over with Dean. It was too exhausting and she didn't even find it worth it anymore, if he had a problem than it was his problem, not hers. Dean, however, did not like this response and replied accordingly.

DEAN: fine, then we're over

RORY: what?

Even though she had said all of those things, she hadn't exactly been expecting such a reaction as this. It took her a moment to register what Dean was saying, sure she was annoyed and frustrated but was he seriously breaking up with her? Apparently so when he responsed the way he did.

DEAN: we..are...over

RORY: fine, then it's for the best

DEAN: whatever

RORY: god! Just leave! You have NO reason to be here anymore

DEAN: fine!

Just because it had taken her a moment to realize what was happening did not mean she could not handle it, as soon as it sunk in, she had been all too eager to get him out of there. After Rorys last comment Dean had finally taken the advice she had given him well over 15 minutes before. Once he had the last word, something that he felt was nessacary if she was having the better agrument, he turned and left without even glancing behind him. As Rory stood there, tears began filling her eyes.

TRISTAN: Rory?

RORY: yeah?

TRISTAN: are you ok?

RORY: i'm fine

TRISTAN: no your not, this is my fault

RORY: no it's not, it's his

She had said it so quietly, Tristan barely heard her. The fact that he did hear her, though giving him comfort, made him not sure quite what to say.

TRISTAN: well...then we should get to class

RORY: actually i don't think i'm going

She said it matter-of-factly, like it was no big deal that she, the straight A student who never missed a day of school in her entire highschool career, wanted to skip school for the day. Tristan, though surprised by this comment, figured since the whole situtation was partly his fault, he should at least offer some kind of help. Not like it hurt that it would mean spending more time with Rory.

TRISTAN: did u want me to drive you somewhere?

RORY: yeah actually, do you think you could take me home?

TRISTAN: sure

Tristan led Rory towards his car, without another word from either one of them. He held the passanger door opened as she climbed in, shutting the door when he was sure she was completely in, and then proceeded to walk to the drivers door, get in, and start the engine. 


	4. Long Overdo

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine (though i would definatly not mind having Chad and Milo)

They got to stars hollow and went into luke's, she thought luke or jess might understand more then anybody else other then her mother and since her mother was at work...

RORY: can i get a coffee?

LUKE: rory? what are you doing here, don't you have school?

RORY: i didn't feel too well

LUKE: oh, well, yeah, coffee it is

RORY: thanks luke

he nodded and looked at tristan

LUKE: who's your friend?

rory looked at tristan, she had almost forgot he was there

RORY: oh, this is tristan TRISTAN: nice to meet you

RORY: do you want some coffee?

TRISTAN: sure

RORY: ok, luke can tristan get a coffee too?

LUKE: sure but will you go upstairs and see if i have anymore coffee up there?

RORY: but you don't drink coffee luke, why would you have any upstairs?

LUKE: for jess

RORY: luke, jess doesn't drink coffee much either

LUKE: for when i have guests, will you just check please

RORY: umm..ok..sure (she slowly got up wondering why luke was acting so weird)

once rory was out of hearing range luke turned to tristan who looked a little worried, he thought the guy was acting a little strange too

LUKE: so what happened that rory doesn't want to be at school?

TRISTAN: oh, well...dean and her broke up (he said catiously, hoping that rory would hurry back down)

LUKE: what!

everyone in the diner turned and was looking at him with confusion evident on their faces

LUKE: what? (he asked this time a lot quieter)

TRISTAN: yeah, they got to school and rory and me were talking and he came over and wanted me to get away from rory but i didn't so he got mad and said something to me so i would go away and i did but rory followed me and told me she told him to go home and when we were walking back in he was walking out and that's when they broke up...that's the shortened virsion.

LUKE: wow, so this was about you?

tristan cringed at that comment but before he could say anything rory came walking down the stairs

RORY: nope, no coffee up there luke

LUKE: ok...well thanks for looking

RORY: no problem (she was still confused about how luke was acting)

RORY: what was that all about? (she said turning to tristan)

TRISTAN: i don't know

rory and tristan just sat there and talked for hours but then dean walked in, luke noticed this and froze where he was 'i can't believe that jerk would even think about coming in here' he thought

RORY: i know, that's such a bad movie

TRISTAN: yeah but it was worth seeing since that's where i met paris (he said sarcasticly and they both started laughing)

dean saw they were together there and he got even more upset, he wanted to apoligize to rory for the way he acted ealier but now she was in THEIR town with HIM

DEAN: well look who's here

rory and tristan both turned a little surprised, rory got upset, she hadn't been thinking about what happened since her and tristan started talking

TRISTAN: i better go, i'll see you in school rory

RORY: no tristan, you don't have to leave (then she turned to dean) was there something you wanted?

DEAN: i wanted to talk to you

RORY: talk

DEAN: i meant alone

RORY: sorry but this is the best your gonna get

DEAN: (he sighed) ok, well, i wanted to apoligize for how i acted earlier

RORY: ok

DEAN: and i was wondering if you wanted to get back together

RORY: nope

DEAN: listen, i'm really sorry, i know i was out of line

RORY: well i'm glad you know this but i'm still not getting back together with you

jess walked in but no one noticed, everyone was watching rory and dean to see what was going to happen

DEAN: rory, i said i'm sorry, what else do you want from me? i'll do anything

RORY: i'm sorry too dean but when you broke up with me i felt...relieved, and now i see that it was long overdo, just neither one of us wanted to relize it

DEAN: i won't believe that rory, we're meant to be together

RORY: yeah...i used to think so too

DEAN: can we just talk about this in private?

RORY: geez dean, you don't get it, we're not together anymore, i like it that way, i'm over you

DEAN: we just broke up a couple of hours ago, i don't believe that

RORY: fine, you can ignore the truth but that doesn't change it

DEAN: rory

TRISTAN: geez man, she said it's over, just leave her alone

DEAN: you stay out of this, this is all your fault

TRISTAN: maybe it was but that doesn't change anything she's saying

dean turned around and stormed out of the diner with everyone watching him

RORY: thanks

TRISTAN: he's a jerk, he had it coming

then rory saw jess

RORY: oh, jess, hi

JESS: hey

RORY: i didn't notice you there

JESS: yeah well

RORY: do you want to sit with us?

JESS: well actually i was going to just go upstairs, you have company

TRISTAN: oh yeah, i really have to get going anyway, my parents are going to kill me as it is

RORY: ok, well thanks for everything, i'll see you tomorrow

he nodded and walked out, he didn't want to wear out his welcome

RORY: there, no more company, now will you sit?

JESS: i really was just gonna go upstairs

RORY: please, me and my boyfriend just broke up (she put on the sad puppy dog face)

JESS: fine (he sat down)

RORY: yay

JESS: (he smiled) well i'd ask how your day was but...

RORY: it was great (she smiled and started laughing)

JESS: are you ok? (he thought she had gone insane)

RORY: i'm fine, i just feel so free (she started laughing again) ok, that sounded dumb but like i said, it was time for that to happen

JESS: so you really are ok with this?

RORY: yup...besides...now i'm single again

JESS: yeah, well, there's plenty of guys who would love to know that

RORY: really?

JESS: yeah

RORY: huh, and where might i find these boys?

JESS: anywhere

RORY: any here?

JESS: i don't know, i don't really know many of the guys around here

RORY: oh...right...well i've got to be getting home

JESS: ok, bye

RORY: bye (she then got up and walked out) 


	5. Clue to the Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls or any of their characters. I do own the people that you don't reconize however, along with a few unvaluable things (i don't think it would be worth doing anything if i didn't have this disclaimer, you might get like...maybe 10 from me). This account is mine but i don't think anyone would get much value out of it...and now i'm blabbing so i shall shut up now and let you read the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Lane had walked in but no one noticed (huh theres alot of that going around) and she just listened to their conversation

LANE: hello

JESS: uh..hi

LANE: so you were talking to rory

JESS: yup

LANE: did she say anything...imperticercular?

JESS: no, why?

LANE: your pretty clueless aren't you?

JESS: what?

LANE: your pathetic

JESS: excuse me!

LANE: you can't even catch simple hints

JESS: what are you blabbing about?

LANE: hey! i'm just trying to help you out here

JESS: really, and that would be...how?

LANE: she was refering to you

JESS: refering to me about what?

LANE: geez, you are totally clueless

JESS: would you just say what you mean already?

LANE: i mean she was asking if YOU were interested in her

JESS: what?

LANE: she likes you, just go with me on this

JESS: SHE likes ME?

LANE: yeah, she does

JESS: huh

LANE: don't tell her i told you, she'd kill me...well, i've gotta go, ma'am kim's orders

JESS: ok, bye lane

LANE: bye

rory is at home when her mother walks in the door

LORELAI: lucy, i'm home!

RORY: in my room

LORELAI: hey hunny (walking into rory's room)

RORY: hey mom

LORELAI: i want to go to luke's, lets go

RORY: but you just got home

LORELAI: i know but you know i need my coffee

RORY: i know (laughing) but i just got back from there

LORELAI: really?...oh well, you can go again

the girls walk into luke's and sit at the counter

LORELAI: luke! coffee!

LUKE: no, no coffee

RORY: but luke, she needs her coffee

LORELAI: yeah luke, i need my coffee

LUKE: no, no coffee

RORY: (turns to lorelai) i could have had him, when i say that, your not suppose to say anything

LORELAI: please, please, please luke

LUKE: fine

LORELAI: yay

LUKE: here

LORELAI: thank you luke (she said in her sweetist voice)

LUKE: yeah whatever

LORELAI: your suppose to say 'your welcome'

LUKE: oh well

LORELAI: that's not nice

LUKE: since when am i nice?

LORELAI: since always (she was smiling)

LUKE: if you think i act nice then your nuts

LORELAI: but your nice to me and rory

LUKE: yeah well you two are the only one's in this town i can be with without wanting to kill

LORELAI: awww, i always knew you loved us

LUKE: i said i didn't want to kill you, that doesn't mean i love you

LORELAI: you know you love us

LUKE: whatever lorelai

LORELAI: just admit it

LUKE: no

rory laughed at their usaul banter and decided she would leave them alone

RORY: i'm gonna go ahead home now

LORELAI: ok, bye hunny

LUKE: bye rory 


	6. Excuses and Fights

Disclaimer: same as before blah blah blah

Rory got up and walked home but when she got there, there was someone waiting for her

RORY: what are you doing here?

PERSON: well, I think i may have figured something out

RORY: care to illaberate Jess

JESS: well after you left the diner I talked to someone and they got me thinking

RORY: I need a bit more to go on here

JESS: and I think i'm going to take the chance

RORY: alright, is there a reason you came here, if you want me to help you or whatever your going to have to give me a little more information

JESS: ok...would you like to go out with me Rory?

RORY: what? (she was shocked)

JESS: I mean, you don't have to but

RORY: wow um...

JESS: nevermind, I shouldn't have asked, you just broke up with your boyfriend and all

RORY: but I was happy about the break up

JESS: but still, he was your first boyfriend and I shouldn't be asking you

RORY: no, it's fine, I would love to go out with you

JESS: no but your volnerable and all

RORY: Jess

JESS: your just saying that because you broke up with your boyfriend

RORY: no I'm not

JESS: then you feel sorry for me

RORY: no I don't

JESS: you just don't want to hurt me

RORY: well, I don't want to hurt you but that's not the reason

JESS: you just try to be nice to everyone

RORY: Jess!

JESS: what?

RORY: would you stop making up stupid reasons why I said yes

JESS: but

RORY: no, no but's, now did you want to go out or not?

JESS: well yeah but

RORY: then lets go, and no more buts, I said yes because I've been waiting for you to ask

JESS: you have?

RORY: yes, I tried to make it obvious

JESS: well I think you did to everyone but me

RORY: and why is that?

JESS: because I never thought you would like me like that

RORY: yeah well, people surprise you...now can we go? I didn't get anything to eat yet

JESS: yeah, let's go

They walk into the diner and Rory sits at the counter while Jess walks into the kitchen to get some food

LORELAI: hey hunny, back so soon, isn't it like your third time in here this afternoon?

RORY: yup but I was hungry, I may have been in here a lot but I have yet to eat

LORELAI: well then, you can eat with me

RORY: sorry but I'm already eating with someone

LORELAI: what? who?

RORY: Jess

LORELAI: your eating with Jess, but i'm your mother, jess is just a friend

Rory started blushing and looked down

LORELAI: what the hell is going on?

RORY: well...

LORELAI: I really don't think Dean will apreciate this

RORY: who cares what Dean thinks

LORELAI: hunny, now you can't do that to Dean

RORY: do what to Dean!

LORELAI: become more then friends with Jess

RORY: excuse me! It's none of Dean's damn business whether I'm with Jess or not!

Everyone in the diner was now watching them, they all knew about the breakup and wanted to see how Lorelai would handle the news

LORELAI: how is it not your boyfriends business!

RORY: it would be a boyfriends business but I don't have one!

LORELAI: what are you talking about?

RORY: Dean and I broke up!

Lorelai sat there a little shocked while Jess walked over to Rory, he had came out of the kitchen when he heard all the yelling

JESS: are you ok?

RORY: I'm fine, can we just get out of here, I'm not very hungry all of a sudden

JESS: yeah, sure

LORELAI: Rory, I'm sorry, I had no idea

JESS: (he turned to rory) I'll meet you outside, ok?

Rory nodded and sat back down while Jess walked out

LORELAI: you should have told me

RORY: i know, but I didn't really feel like talking about it

LORELAI: I understand, breakup's are always tuff

RORY: that's the thing, it wasn't tuff, I wanted the breakup, I just don't really feel like there is anything to talk about

LORELAI: ok hunny, if that's how you feel

RORY: I do...but i think you should know, i kinda skipped school

LORELAI: Rory Gilmore not go to school? I'm shocked

RORY: oh I went, Dean went with me

LORELAI: huh?

RORY: we broke up at Chilton

LORELAI: oh...how'd you get home then?

RORY: Tristan drove me

LORELAI: Tristan? The evil one? Spawn of satan?

RORY: actually he was really nice today

LORELAI: he was?

RORY: yeah...that's actually the reason dean and i broke up

LORELAI: wow, because of Tristan?

RORY: well Dean didn't want me to be friends with him

LORELAI: so your friends with Tristan?

RORY: yes I am, he's really nice now...oh yeah and he was the one I was talking to on the phone yesturday

LORELAI: you were talking on the phone with him?

RORY: yeah, he called

LORELAI: why?

RORY: he thought something was wrong because i had been on the internet with him and i got off quick since Dean was over so he thought something might have been wrong

LORELAI: oh...wow, so he cares

RORY: i guess so

LORELAI: that's so cute

RORY: oh shut up mom

LORELAI: so...are you and Jess...?

RORY: yeah, we are

LORELAI: wow, I never thought that would happen

RORY: yeah well

LORELAI: well, Jess is waiting for you so you should go and let me think about all this new information you have just bumarded me with

RORY: (laughing) yeah, bye mom

When Rory walked out lorelai just sat there thinking about everything just said. She didn't hate Jess and even with the way he acted towards everybody else, he always was nice to Rory. The problem with Rory going out with Jess didn't really have have to do with Jess, it was more of the fact that Lorelai was pretty sure that Tristan liked Rory, and with the way Rory acted, she thought the feeling was mutual. It was kind of disappointing that she wouldn't be able to meet this boy so often talked about, but who knows, sometimes things turn out in mysterious ways.

Meanwhile, Rory walked out of the diner and over to Jess

JESS: so are you two ok?

RORY: yeah, we're ok

JESS: good

RORY: yup, let's go get some pizza

They walked to the pizza place and ate and then Jess walked rory home 


	7. Quick Recovery and Jealousy

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, same as always

The next day at school

Rory's trying to open her locker but it's not working, so a strong arm reaches over and opens it for her

TRISTAN: Mary, Mary, Mary, you really must learn how to open a locker yourself, i won't be around all the time to help you with it

RORY: oh but why ever not Tristan? (putting on her best helpless act)

TRISTAN: well you are going to have to go out into the world one day

RORY: that's ok, I won't be alone

She said tossing aside the act like stale bread

TRISTAN: oh is that so?

RORY: yes it is

TRISTAN: well then, who is going with you?

RORY: well, mom for one

TRISTAN: well of course your mother, you two are insepretable

RORY: yeah, then there's my bestfriend and my boyfriend

TRISTAN: boyfriend? didn't you guys just break up?

Tristan was confused now

RORY: oh yeah, Jess is my boyfriend

TRISTAN: oh, well I got to get going

He said sounding with a touch of disappointment in his voice

RORY: but school doesn't even start for another ten minutes

It was now Rorys turn to be confused

TRISTAN: yeah but i got to do something

RORY: ok...well i'll see you later then?

TRISTAN: maybe

Then he walked away. 'That was strange' Rory thought but was cut off when paris walked over

PARIS: hey

RORY: hey Paris

PARIS: so are you ok?

RORY: yeah, i'm fine, why?

PARIS: well, i heard about what hapened, you know between you and Dean

RORY: oh, that, I'm over it

PARIS: you are?

RORY: yup

PARIS: but it just happened yesturday

RORY: I know

PARIS: Rory, you don't have to hide your feelings, I'm your friend

RORY: I know, I'm really fine with it

PARIS: Rory

RORY: hey, I'll even prove it to you, I have a new boyfriend

PARIS: wow, who?

RORY: Jess

PARIS: Jess? Diner Jess? Jess as in Luke's nephew Jess?

RORY: (she started laughing) the one and only

PARIS: wow, well I always knew he had a thing for you and I kinda thought you liked him but..wow

RORY: yeah, well, we finally went for it

PARIS: well I'm glad your happy

RORY: me too

PARIS: so how did Tristan react?

RORY: what do you mean?

PARIS: I mean how did Tristan take the news that you and Jess are together?

RORY: fine, why wouldn't he?

Rory had definitely had enough confusion for one day

PARIS: no reason

RORY: though he did walk away right after I said it

PARIS: oh

RORY: oh what? why wouldn't he be ok with it?

PARIS: I don't know

RORY: Paris

PARIS: Rory

RORY: I always know when your not telling me something

PARIS: well I can't tell you, it's not my place

RORY: fine, let's just get to class

They walked into class...after school was over Rory went to her locker where Tristan was

RORY: hey

TRISTAN: hi

RORY: ...did you think that Paris was acting a little weird today?

TRISTAN: no, why?

RORY: nevermind

TRISTAN: ok...

RORY: so what's going on?

TRISTAN: nothing really, how about you?

They were walking outside

RORY: yeah same here

TRISTAN: so what are you doing today?

RORY: I don't really have anything planned

TRISTAN: oh, well I was wondering...

Tristan turned to see Jess standing in the parking lot. Rory, seeing Tristan staring at something, turns and see's Jess standing there and runs over to him.

RORY: Jess, what are you doing here?

JESS: well i thought I'd pick you up

RORY: wow, that's so sweet

JESS: stop it or I'll leave

RORY: aww, your just a big old softy

JESS: Rory

He said warningly and Rory just laughed. She had totally forgotten tristan was standing not far away from them

RORY: (turning to Tristan) oh yeah, you were wondering something?

TRISTAN: oh, no, um...I'll just see you tomorrow

He started walking away not happy about the interruption

RORY: yeah, ok, bye Tristan

And she and Jess got into his car

JESS: who is that guy anyway?

RORY: oh, Tristan? he's just a friend

JESS: oh

RORY: oh what? what's wrong Jess?

JESS: nothing

RORY: Jess

JESS: it's just...

RORY: just..?

JESS: it seems like he likes you

RORY: why do you say that? (laughing)

JESS: well i heard him defending you from Dean at Luke's

RORY: so, you always defended me

JESS: yeah, and you see how that turned out

RORY: ok...bad example

JESS: it's just...Rory, you tend to try and get along with everyone, and don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing because if you didn't we wouldn't be together, but

RORY: awww, Jess is jealous

JESS: Rory

RORY: your jealous

JESS: stop

RORY: jealous

JESS: I mean it

RORY: your so cute when your jealous

JESS: fine! I'm jealous! But don't I have every right to be, after all, that is the way you and I got together!

Rory looked almost scared at the sudden outburst

JESS: I-I'm sorry rory...it's just i know how much I liked you and I wasn't going to give up on trying to get you and I don't think he will either, I'm just scared that your going to do the same thing to me as you did to Dean

RORY: that's not fair Jess! (starting to really get serious)

JESS: well that is what happened to Dean

RORY: I can't believe that you think I would do that to you!

JESS: Rory, I want to believe you won't but your beautiful and intelligent and witty and I'm just scared that at some point your going to relize that your better then me and want to break up

RORY: that's not going to happen Jess, and while i thank you for all the complaments, I'm not better then you

JESS: yeah you are

RORY: Jess stop

JESS: fine, I'll leave that until the time comes

RORY: whatever

They rode the rest of the way in silence

JESS: are you mad at me?

no answer

JESS: Rory please

RORY: if we're going to be together then I can't have you thinking that I'm going to dump you

JESS: I know, I'm sorry

no answer

JESS: Rory...I'm sorry, I know you'd never do that to me ok?

RORY: ok...lets go get some coffee then

JESS: (laughing) I see nothing effects your love of coffee

RORY: of course not

JESS: then let's go

They walked into the diner and took a seat at a table

LUKE: what'll it be?

RORY: coffee

LUKE: no

RORY: Luke

LUKE: Rory

RORY: Luke, I've done enough arguing for one day

LUKE: who did you argue with?

JESS: that would be me

LUKE: what?

RORY: little thing, no biggy, ha that sounded funny

LUKE: Rory, did he do something to you?

RORY: no Luke, it was just a stupid little thing

LUKE: ok, fine, coffee it is (and he walks away)

RORY: oooooo, maybe i should say we got into a fight more often

JESS: no, please don't

RORY: why? it gets me coffee

JESS: and it gets me a lecture

RORY: oh...ok, no made up fights

JESS: thank you

RORY: your welcome

The bell above the door rings and in walks Dean

DEAN: TWO coffees to go Luke (stresses the word two)

LUKE: OK dean (stresses the word ok to make fun of him)

DEAN: Rory

RORY: Dean

Luke brings deans TWO coffees over

DEAN: well I'd love to stay and chat but I have someone waiting for me

RORY: bye then

DEAN: ya know, a GIRLFRIEND

RORY: that's nice Dean

DEAN: yeah Lindsey and she wouldn't cheat on me

RORY: uh huh Dean

DEAN: ya know, like SOME people

RORY: ok, what's that's suppose to mean?

She had been trying to ignore Dean but he was really starting to annoy her

DEAN: you know what I mean Rory

RORY: no, I don't, why don't you clarify for me

DEAN: I mean you

RORY: huh, really? me?

DEAN: yes you, you cheated on me and then you were with Tristan and now your with...Jess, I always knew he had a thing for you

RORY: ok first of all, I never cheated on you, second, I was never WITH Tristan, and third, it's none of your damn business who I'm with anyway

She exclaimed suddenly very perturbed at the things Dean was saying to her, it WAS none of his damn business

DEAN: but, Jess..come on, I thought you had better taste then THAT

RORY: just leave

DEAN: I don't have to, it's not your diner

JESS: no, but it's MY uncles diner and he's very fond of Rory so I think you better leave

DEAN: it's your uncles diner, not yours

LUKE: Dean, get the hell out of my diner

Dean looks shocked while Rory and Jess try to hold in a laugh. After a minute Dean turns around and walks out and Rory and Jess burst out laughing

RORY: anyway, what were we talking about before HE came in here?

JESS: you making up fights to get coffee

RORY: oh yeah...I still think it's a good idea

JESS: don't even

RORY: ya know, no having to argue with Luke

JESS: Rory

RORY: he just sets the coffee right in front of me

JESS: stop

RORY: he's never done that

JESS: your mean

RORY: I know, aren't I though

Jess just smiles...they got their food and then once they were finished eating Rory had to get home. 


	8. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine, sadly to say. Only the made up hott guys lol and anyone else you don't notice from the show.

RORY: mom!

LORELAI: kitchen!

RORY: (walks into the kitchen) hey

LORELAI: hey hunny

RORY: what have you been doing without me?

LORELAI: oh you know, the usual, just going out with a whole bunch of hott guys

RORY: oh so you've been sleeping again

LORELAI: well where else are there hott guys

RORY: lets see, there's one for me and one for you..and guess what...they're at the same place

LORELAI: aww, poor Jess, does he know that your cheating on him

RORY: wow, you are never going to stop denying your true feelings are you?

LORELAI: I don't deny my true feelings, I have no feelings that I will not admit to, I admit all my feelings to you

RORY: oh so then you will go tell Luke your feelings for him

LORELAI: sure, why not

RORY: (standing there shocked) w-what?

LORELAI: I..said..sure

RORY: wow...ok then, let's go

LORELAI: ok, coffee

They walk into Luke's and right over to the counter where Jess is standing

RORY: hey Jess

JESS: oh hey Ror (leans over and kisses her)

LORELAI: oh get a room already

RORY: oh mom shut up, and didn't you have something you were going to do

LORELAI: such as?

RORY: what we discussed at home

LORELAI: oh the whole true feelings thing

RORY: yes, now go find Luke

LORELAI: will do, i'll see you later then

Lorelai walks into the kitchen and Jess turns to Rory confused

JESS: and what was that about?

RORY: oh mom is finally going to admit her true feelings to Luke

JESS: wow, so how do you think that's going to go over?

RORY: well they'll probably kiss and then start going out

JESS: you said she had to admit her TRUE feelings for luke right?

RORY: yeah

JESS: well don't you see a loop hole in there somewhere

Rory thought about it and shook her head, she should have known her mother could always find a way around practicaly anything if she wanted to.

RORY: I'm so stupid

JESS: your not stupid, your beautiful

RORY: you can be both, believe me you can be both, the girls at my school are living proof of that

JESS: are you actually comparing yourself to the girls at your school?

RORY: oh my god your right, please don't let me ever do that again

Lorelai and Luke walk out from the kitchen

LORELAI: I did it

RORY: nice try but I noticed the loop hole in there

LORELAI: what! There was a loop hole! So i just said all that stuff and I didn't have to!

RORY: what?

LORELAI: I'm so stupid

RORY: like mother like daughter

LUKE: well now that the beliefs have been proven true can we go?

LORELAI: oh, yeah lets go (turning to rory) i'll see you at home, don't wait up

RORY: i won't

LORELAI: oh yeah and no boyfriends in the house while i'm gone

RORY: not even the famous one's

LORELAI: only if your a good daughter and bring mommy home a hott one as well

RORY: check, hott guy for mom

Jess stands there looking almost jealous even though he knows they're kidding

LORELAI: awww, look your boyfriends all jealous now

JESS: I'm not jealous

RORY: awww, Jess don't worry, I like you more

LUKE: can we please go now

LORELAI: oh fine, spoil the fun, take away my chance of bugging my daughters boyfriend

RORY: bye mom

Lorelai and Luke walk out of the diner

JESS: wow, she actually told him, I'm impressed

RORY: me too . . . you were so jealous

JESS: can we please just drop that

RORY: fine but your just so cute when you ge...

JESS: don't even finish that sentence

RORY: but...

JESS: Rory, your about to be free to go see that other "boyfriend" of yours

RORY: (faking shock) are you threating me?

JESS: if that's what you want to call it

RORY: fine then, maybe I will go see my other boyfriend

She gets up and starts to walk out the door

JESS: where are you going?

RORY: I thought we already covered that, to see my other boyfriend

JESS: so what are you going to do, go pick some random guy and ask him to act like your boyfriend

RORY: not random no

JESS: really, who then?

RORY: let's see...blond hair, pretty tall, REALLY hott

JESS: oh really?

RORY: yup, I'll just call him right now

JESS: I'm sure, you just go call him

RORY: I will

She turns back around and is about to go out the door when she runs into something hard, someones chest. So she looks up to see who she bumped into

RORY: wow, look at that, I don't even have to call him

TRISTAN: someone want to inform me about what's going on?

JESS: you were going to call HIM?

RORY: yup

JESS: you've got to be kidding

Jess was starting to look really pissed and Rory notices he looks like he's about to kill Tristan

RORY: Jess, it was just a joke

Jess didn't move

RORY: Jess? It was a joke . . . are you ok?

Tristan looks completely lost

JESS: I've got to get back to work

RORY: Jess, don't be like that, it was just a joke, nothing more

Jess just walks over to one of the tables and starts taking their order

RORY: Jess!

He ignores her and she's almost in tears

RORY: Jess!

JESS: just go already, I have work to do

This was spoken a little more harshly then he intended. Rory just shook her head

RORY: Fine, i'll leave you alone

Rory walks out of the diner, everyone turns and looks at Jess

JESS: what!

Everyone goes back to what they were doing except Tristan 

TRISTAN: man your an asshole to hurt her like that

JESS: like you would know anything about how to treat a girlfriend

TRISTAN: I know that I wouldn't treat RORY like that

JESS: just get the hell out of here, you don't even have a reason to be in this town rich boy

TRISTAN: I came to get coffee but now I think i'll just go check on Rory

JESS: stay the hell away from her, she's my girlfriend

TRISTAN: really cause I wouldn't guessed with the way you just treated her...oh yeah and don't you think your starting to sound a little bit like a certain someone

Jess started thinking about what Tristan had just said

JESS: just stay away from her

TRISTAN: that . . . is up to her

Tristan walks out and everyone in the diner gets silent

Tristan walks over to Rorys house and knocks on the door

No answer; so he knocks again

Still no answer; knocks once more

No answer again so he opens the door and walks in

TRISTAN: hello?

No answer so he walks down the hall and trys again

TRISTAN: hello?

RORY: Tristan?

Her voice was coming from her room

Tristan walks into the room he heard Rory's voice from

TRISTAN: yeah

RORY: w-what are you doing doing here?

Her face was wet with tears

TRISTAN: I came to see if you were alright

RORY: I'm fine, it was just a little fight

TRISTAN: Rory

RORY: I'm fine Tristan

TRISTAN: it doesn't seem that way to me

RORY: Tristan I really just want to be alone right now

Tristan nods his head

TRISTAN: if you need anything you know where to find me

RORY: I know

TRISTAN: ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow

RORY: yeah, bye

Tristan walks out of the house and back to the diner to get his car, as soon as Tristan is out of the house Rory starts crying again

A couple of hours later Lorelai and Luke walk into the diner

LORELAI: wow, that was an awesome night, now all it needs to be perfect is coffee

She gives Luke a sweet smile

LUKE: Jess, one cup of coffee!

No one came

LUKE: Jess!

Still no one

LUKE: Jess!

Ceaser walks in from the kitchen

CEASAR: he went upstairs a while ago

LUKE: what! And you let him off?

CEASAR: well we weren't that busy and I don't blame the kid for wanting a little alone time

LUKE: alone time? Why?

CEASAR: I'm surprised you haven't heard with how fast news gets around this town

LUKE: Ceasar what happened?

CEASAR: well I was coming out from the kitchen and Rory was here, she started to walk out and bumped into this one guy...

LUKE: and then . . .?

CEASAR: well I don't know who the guy was but he's been in here before, anyway when he came in it started this whole thing between Jess and Rory, there was yelling and crying and then Rory went running out, the guy talked to Jess and then he walked out leaving Jess looking even more upset so I just figured that he could use some time by himself

LORELAI: Rory and him got in a fight!

Ceasar nodded his head

LORELAI: I guess I better go then Luke, Rory's got to be devastated

Luke nodded and watched Lorelai run out

When Lorelai got home Rory had already cried herself to sleep so she walked upstairs to her room deciding to talk to Rory tomorrow

Luke walked upstairs and into the apartment; Jess was lying on his bed reading

LUKE: what is this I hear about you and Rory having a fight!

JESS: well hello to you too

LUKE: Jess, I'm serious, what happened!

JESS: that's not really your business

LUKE: if you hurt Rory I swear I'll..

JESS: Rory this, Rory that! Everytime something happens it's automatically MY fault!

LUKE: fine then tell me what happened and I'll know who's fault it was

JESS: it's none of your damn business!

It got quiet for a little while

LUKE: who was the guy?

JESS: what?

LUKE: the guy, Jess, the one that walked into the diner and got everything started, who was he?

JESS: just a guy

LUKE: Jess

JESS: it was just a guy from her school

LUKE: if it was JUST a guy from her school then why did you two start fighting when he walked in?

JESS: it was just a coincidence

LUKE: you know that Lorelai will have the whole story by tomorrow and SHE will tell me if YOU don't

JESS: it was Tristan

LUKE: Tristan? As in the guy that brought her home when Dean and her broke up?

JESS: yeah that guy

LUKE: oh

JESS: oh what? (aggravated)

LUKE: nothing, I just know why you got mad then

Jess stayed quiet for a while

JESS: then is this converstaion over?

LUKE: yeah, you can go to bed now

JESS: finally

The next morning at the Gilmore house

LORELAI: good morning sunshine, finally decide to awake

RORY: hey mom, what's going on?

LORELAI: are you ok?

RORY: yeah I'm fine

LORELAI: are you sure?

RORY: yeah I'm sure, what is it?

LORELAI: well I thought we could talk

RORY: about . . .?

LORELAI: last night

Rory's face dropped at the mention of the previous night

RORY: who told you?

LORELAI: Ceasar

RORY: I'd rather not talk about that

LORELAI: hunny I know your upset but you have to talk about it

Rory tried to aviod the subject

RORY: I've got to get to school

Lorelia sighed

LORELAI: Rory

RORY: bye mom

LORELAI: please talk to me

RORY: I can't, I'll be late for school

LORELAI: then you'll be late to school, oh well

RORY: I'm going to miss my bus, I have to leave

LORELAI: that's not the reason you want to leave

RORY: yes it is, I don't feel like having to wait a half hour for the next one

LORELAI: your avoiding the topic

RORY: no, I just really have to go

LORELAI: your not going anywhere, your going to sit and talk, stop avoiding the subject

RORY: fine! I am avoiding the subject! I don't feel like talking about it! There, I said it, does that make you happy! can I go to school now!

LORELAI: Rory I'm sor..

RORY: sorry? Whatever, I've got to get to school, if you want the story so bad go ask Jess (sounding very harsh) I'm sure he'll be more then happy to tell you, it'll make me look like the bad one, but go ahead, go ask him cause that's the only way you'll find out

LORELAI: Rory, I'm sorry, don't be like this

RORY: don't be like what? Upset? Well i'm sorry if that no longer makes me the perfect daughter but I have every right to be!

LORELAI: it's not like that Rory, you know it's not

RORY: whatever, I'll see you later

And she walked out of the house while Lorelai sighed and hit her head on the table

When rory was on her way to the bus she walked pass Luke's diner, when she walked by Jess came running out of the diner to her

JESS: Rory!

RORY: Jess?

JESS: I was wondering if we could talk?

RORY: well I kind of have to get to school

JESS: please, I was a jerk yesturday and I want to apoligize

RORY: well I guess school can wait

They both smiled

JESS: let's go in and sit down, I'll get you some coffee

RORY: coffee? What are you waiting for

JESS: you

RORY: ok then

She grabbed him by the arm and dragges him inside where Jess hands her coffee

JESS: ok well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like that, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just when HE walked in and you said you had been going to call him I got really jealous

RORY: I was just kidding

JESS: and I know that but like I said, I think he has a thing for you and my "boyfriend instincts" sort of took over

RORY: I understand

JESS: ok . . . so we're good?

RORY: yup, we're good (looks at her watch) but i really got to go

JESS: ok, I'll see you when you get back from school

RORY: definitely

She gets up and walks out of the diner to go catch the next bus

A/N: Yup, and that's how it ends (not the story, don't worry, just the chapter), I couldn't keep Jess a jerk, I love Jess. 


	9. Trees Can't Protect From Words

DestinyManifested: Thanks for your review, I definitely think you're right, I wrote this a long time ago but I just went through this chapter before posting it and added a LOT more description. I hope you like it better now.

Disclaimer: Story mine, show not, orginal characters not, my characters mine (lol must have taken a genius to figure that one out)

At chilton

Rory is standing at her locker as usual, trying to open the stubburn thing but with no success. As she continues to pull on it time and again, she starts to try to cokes it with her words.

RORY: stupid locker...I hate you...I was just kidding, I don't really hate you, I love you, your a wonderful locker, now will you open?...please?

Tristan, whom had walked over at the beginning of Rory's rant, started laughing at brunette and her locker that seemed to refuse to ever open for her.

TRISTAN: wow, Mary, you're never going to be able to open this thing without me are you?

Rory jumped and spun around with surprise and embarassment, just noticing that the blond king of the school had been standing behind her as she talked to herself.

RORY: geez, don't do that

TRISTAN: oh sorry, need a little help?  
RORY: no, I'm fine by myself thank you

She was still trying to open it with no success, Tristan just shakes his head, still gently laughing at the almost everyday occurance.

TRISTAN: if you say so

As her starts to walk away Rory finally lets go of the locker and gives it one final glare before turning in the direction Tristan had began to walk.

RORY: well maybe a little help would be nice

He slowed to a halt, the smirk seeming a part of his everyday features. He stood there for a moment thinking about whether to help her out after all, though he knew there was never really a question of it. So he slowly turned around, the smirk still evident on his face. 

TRISTAN: I thought you'd see it my way

Rory just rolls her eyes and turns back around to where she is again facing her locker but taking a step to the side so that Tristan can get by.

RORY: whatever

TRISTAN: there you go my lady, locker opened

He comments after having hit the locker only once, not hard enough to do any damage or even to hurt his hand, though some other guys may have had a slight sting afterwards.

RORY: why thank you kind sir

PARIS: what is this, have you two been sucked back into the renaissance time?

TRISTAN: I don't know Paris, but if we were and your talking to us, then wouldn't that mean that you came along?

PARIS: very funny tristan

TRISTAN: I thought so

RORY: me too

Paris threw Rory an evil glare that was meant to be a warning but which just made Rory and Tristan start to laugh, making Paris glare even harder at the both of them.

TRISTAN: well maybe we should get to class before someone gets hurt

Paris rolles her eyes and finally stomps away, mumbling something about teenage immaturaty these days.

TRISTAN: well that was interesting

RORY: isn't a conversation with Paris always?

TRISTAN: good point

They went silent for a while as they made their way through the small crowds, always assembled in the hallway at any given time, in order to be on time for their first class.

TRISTAN: so how are you doing?

RORY: what?

TRISTAN: with the whole Jess thing

RORY: oh, that, he apoligized so we're good

Tristan put on a fake smile, not hard after years of having to trick people of thinking he felt one way when usually feeling the total opposite.

TRISTAN: that's good

RORY: did you like, say anything to him?

TRISTAN: why do you ask?

RORY: well he was acting kind of strange, like he did something he really regreted

TRISTAN: well he did get in a fight with his girlfriend

He said his last line while flinching, even having to think of Rory as someone elses girlfriend was not exactly a pleasentry.

RORY: I don't mean like that, he was acting like he did something else, something he would NEVER want to do. I mean we've gotten into fights before but he's never been like THAT

TRISTAN: well I might have

RORY: what did you say?

TRISTAN: just something to make him rethink something he said

RORY: well thank you for whatever you said, and for coming to see that I was ok

Tristan shrugged, remembering that though he may have went to check on her, she had wanted him to leave though she hadn't straight out said it in those words exactly.

TRISTAN: it was nothing

RORY: no, it was really nice, it's not like you were obligated to help me but you did anyway

TRISTAN: yeah well, what are friends for right

RORY: friends...I like that

TRISTAN: good

They had long before reached their classroom and had just stood to the side of the door talking, now they finally enter the classroom together and take their seats

The next two months go by basically the same, Rory go's to Luke's for breakfast where she see's Jess, then she goes to school and hangs out with Tristan and Paris, then she comes home, gets changed and goes to the diner to be with Jess, and then she goes to be with her mom or Lane.

A week later Rory gets up as usual, goes to Lukes and then off to school but today at school...doesn't exactly go as normal

RORY: Tristan hey

TRISTAN: hey

RORY: so did you finish that project for U.S History? It was really tough

TRISTAN: yeah i finished it

The warning bell rings and a few individuals start scurrying off to class. Rory watches them for a moment and then shrugs and turns back to Tristan.

RORY: well I guess I should get to class, I'll see you at lunch?

TRISTAN: actually I have something I need to do during lunch but I need to talk you after school ok?

RORY: yeah ok see ya

TRISTAN: yeah

Tristan said the last thing more to himself than to Rory.

Rory finally finishes with all her classes for the day and walks outside. She sits down on the bench waiting for Tristan and looks around, watching the rest of her peers pairing off, seldom ever would their be someone walking by themselves, and walking to their expensive cars that anybody else would find amazing but which the owners saw as just another sign of their wealth. As Rory is absorbed in all of this, Tristan walks up behind her smiling at how oblivious she is to anything but her own thoughts at the moment.

TRISTAN: hey

Rory jumps at the sound of the familar voice behind her, waking her from her own deep thoughts.

RORY: god, what is with you and the sneaking up?

TRISTAN: sorry

Though it didn't sound very sincere to Rory considering she could hear the laughter that Tristan was subtley trying to keep from coming but she decided to ignore it.

RORY: so anyway what is it that we need to talk about?

TRISTAN: can we get away from the crowd?

RORY: yeah sure, umm..how about under that tree over there?

She suggested pointing to an old willow tree set away from everything else. It looked like a nice place to sit and read sometime without being disturbed Rory thought. Tristan looks over and nods before they walk over and sit down beneath the seemingly protective limbs.

RORY: ok so spill

TRISTAN: actually I'm not really sure how to say this

Neither one of them say anything for about five minutes, making Rory even more curious as to what needs to be discused.

RORY: you realize that if I'm not home after so long Jess is going to get worried

Tristan still doesn't say anything, he just keeps looking at his hands. Rory is getting more and more worried by Tristans actions, he never has trouble saying whatever he wants to say regardless of how it sounds.

RORY: Tristan...what is it?...what's wrong?

TRISTAN: Rory, we can't be friends

RORY: what?

She asked though she hadn't really processed what had just been said. It had come as a shock and it took Rory a few minutes before the reality of the situation sank in and she was able to find what she really wanted to ask. Tristan, knowing that Rory didn't even know what she was saying, didn't answer her previous question, she wasn't even listening right now and he definitely did not want to have to repeat it.

RORY: Why?

TRISTAN: we just can't

RORY: Tristan, I don't know what's wrong but whatever it is we can still be friends

TRISTAN: there's nothing wrong Rory, I just can't do this anymore

RORY: what, can't be my friend! Why! And don't tell me "just because", I won't except that, I want an actual reason, the REAL reason.

Rory is so shaken by the whole thing that she is on the verge of tears, not understanding what she did that made Tristan respond this way.

TRISTAN: fine! you want the REAL reason rory, i'll tell you! I can't stand being your friend anymore, that's not what I want to be to you!

Rorys soon-to-be tears subside and she just sits there for a moment, a little shocked and confused by Tristans answer.

RORY: w-what? I don't understand?

TRISTAN: well whether you understand it or not, there ya go..that's the reason Rory, the REAL reason

Rory is trying to keep from crying again, forgetting her confusion in a last attempt to salvage the friendship that seemed to be all too easily slipping away.

RORY: but Tristan

TRISTAN: don't Rory, please don't make this harder then it already is

Not being able to hold the tears back any longer Rory puts her hands to her ears and starts to shake her head as though if she shakes it hard enough than the previous conversation might come back out and disappear and make everything ok again.

RORY: stop...please stop...whatever I did, I'm sorry, just ple

Tristan cuts her off before she can finish, he's so upset himself because of how upset he's making Rory that he can't stand to hear anymore about it.

TRISTAN: Rory! God you don't understand, it's not your fault...it's just how it has to be

RORY: I won't accept that

TRISTAN: you have to...I'll see ya around Rory

He gets up slowly so as not to fall back down from the exhaustion the conversation had placed on him. He felt like if he tried to move to do anything too quick then he wouldn't be able to hold his own weight.

RORY: what, not even gonna leave me with my nickname?

TRISTAN: it's easier that way, no more sitting together at lunch, no more phone calls...no more nicknames

RORY: I hate you

She said it barely above a whisper but to Tristan it felt like the words were stabbing him, it couldn't have hurt any more than if she had actually used a knife. He knew what she said, he knew all too clearly, but he couldn't stop himself from whispering

TRISTAN: what?

RORY: I hate you!

She shouted at him while getting up and running to her car, which her mother had bought her so she could stop taking the bus, leaving a destroyed Tristan still standing under the shade of the willow. She sits behind the wheel, just crying for about twenty minutes before she's able to drive.

When Rory finally gets back to Stars Hollow she runs stright home but instead of getting changed and going to Lukes as she normally would, she just falls on her bed and countinues to cry. She knows that people are probably worried about her, it's already 4:30, but she just can't face them right now, they'll want to know all about what happened and she just isn't ready to talk about it. Besides...it will make them all mad at Tristan and she doesn't want that, no matter what she said to him, she doesn't hate him, she was just so angry with him.

After a few minutes of silence except for the faint sound of crying, someone comes running through the front door

JESS: Rory!

He yelled, his voice filled with concern, scared that he might find she wasn't there, but he got no answer

JESS: Ror!

He looks around the living room only for a second before running into her room

JESS: Rory! Where have you been, your mom and I have been all over this town searching for you, your mom's driving up to Chilton right now looking for you!

RORY: I'm sorry

JESS: Rory you scared us

RORY: I said I'm sorry!

Jess was confused by Rory's sudden outburst and wondered what had made her so upset and irratable.

JESS: Rory are you ok?

RORY: do I look like I'm ok!

JESS: you've been crying, what happened?

RORY: nothing

JESS: Rory, what is it? You can tell me

RORY: I know I can

JESS: then what happened? Who made you cry?

RORY: Tristan

JESS: what!

RORY: just forget it ok?

JESS: no! What did he do! You two were close friends

RORY: yeah well not anymore!

Up until this point Rory had been whispering all of her answers, knowing that she couldn't trust herself to stay in one piece. Jess stayed silent for a long time, not wanting to upset her further

RORY: I-I'm sorry Jess, it's just too much for me to handle, I just lost one of my best friends

JESS: why?

RORY: I'm not even sure, I just want to think ok?

JESS: ok

RORY: so I'll see you tomorrow?

JESS: of course

Now they were both whispering everything, almost as if they raised their voice above that than the room would open and swallow them. A tiny smile was starting to form on Rory's lips after Jess' last response, she looked up at him and silently thanked him.

RORY: bye

JESS: bye

He gave her a kiss on the head before getting up and leaving her in silence once again. 


	10. Old Friends or True Friends?

Thanks to

Smile1: Thanks for the compliments and don't worry, I am going to go back and put a lot more descriptions into chapters 1-8, hopefully that will make them more enjoyable to read.

Othlvr3: Thank you and Rory and Tristan will eventually get together but I'd be lying if I told you it was soon. Sorry, hope you can bear it just a bit longer.

Dawn: Just to let you know how much my vocabulary sucks, I had to look up the word bipolar lol, I didn't know what it meant. And as for the Jess thing, I agree, fans must stick together, I could never make Jess a jerk, I love him too much.

Disclaimer: The show is not mine and if you thought it was then your "not exactly the brightest crayon in the box now are we?" (that quote does not belong to me either lol).

A week after everything happened Rory walks into school and travels the route to her locker the she is so used to, her feet seem to carry her there involuntarly

RORY: why..will..you..never..open

She sighs while tuging on her locker as she always does, becoming agravated more easily than normal, realising that she can no longer just wait until Tristan strolls up. Loius notices and walks up to Rory, her face twisted with understandment and pity. 

LOIUS: having some trouble?

RORY: stupid locker

Rory murmered not really looking away from the handle she was still trying to force open somehow.

LOIUS: well you know if i could help i would but lockers aren't my thing

RORY: they're Tristans

She said it barely above a whisper, not really annoucing it to tell anyone but herself.

LOIUS: what?

RORY: nothing

She said, finally turning around to face the person she was having a somewhat conversation with. Before turning back to continue her little battle with the hunk of metal called a locker she puts on a fake smile to try to sound more convincing.

LOIUS: i'll see you later...will you be ok?

RORY: yeah i'll be fine, see ya later

Then Loius walks off in the direction of her first class, glancing back about half-way to make sure Rory hadn't broken down or anything the few seconds she had had her back turned. When she sees that Rory is still facing her locker and standing straight she lets out a sigh of sympathy and turns her head back in the direction she was walking.

Rory is still trying to somehow pry her locker opened, without much success, when someone walks up and opens it for her.

PERSON: better?

RORY: yeah thanks

KYLE: are you ok?

Kyle asked, not trying at all to hide the concern he had for her.

RORY: everyone keeps asking me that

KYLE: well they care about you

RORY: yeah i know, and i'm fine

She smiles at him, showing her graditude but when she notices the look on his face the smile slowly slips off her face and she sighs for probably the hundrenth time that day.

RORY: or at least i will be

KYLE: well let me know if i can help with anything ok?

Throughout the whole conversation he had never taken his eyes off of hers and if she hadn't been able to tell how much he meant it just from his voice than she could have definitely told from the look in his eyes. Rory gave him a genuine smile, the first of the day, and shook her head a little.

RORY: i've known you for two months and your already one of my best friends, i'm glad to know that hasn't changed

KYLE: Rory, just because Tristan and you aren't friends anymore doesn't mean we can't be

RORY: i know, i'm glad

They are both smiling now and finally unlock eyes when Rory turns to grab her books from her locker, hesitating before shutting it, remembering how stubburn it had been and worrying that if she did than she would never be able to get it opened again.

KYLE: i'll walk you to class, here let me carry those

He takes her books from her without waiting for a response and puts his arm around her, grabbing her opposite shoulder and squeezing it while looking down at her. Rory looks up at him and leans in gratefully taking the support being offered.

RORY: thanks Kyle

KYLE: hey don't worry about it, we should be getting to class

RORY: yeah we should

They walk to their first class together, talking about everyday things on the way. When that class is finally finished, they go through the rest of their morning classes, agreeing to meet afterwards at Rorys locker and go to lunch together.

KYLE: miss me?

Kyle askes as he casually strolles up to Rory, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Rory turns and starts tapping her temple, staring up at the ceiling as if thinking about the answer. Kyle drops his mouth opened in fake shock and Rory starts to laugh, no longer being able to carry on the act. She smiles at him, something she seems to be always doing in his presence lately but rarely ever with anyone else.

RORY: of course

KYLE: ok, lunch time

He said, acting as if nothing had happened, glancing in the direction of the cafeteria. Rory follows Kyles gaze and looks back at him amused.

RORY: someone's hungry

KYLE: i'm a growing guy

RORY: you need to stop growing or i'm going to hurt my neck trying to talk to you

She comments, putting on a fake pout and crossing her arm, looking up at him. Kyle pats Rory on the head and laughs when she glares at him.

KYLE: ok got it, no more growing

RORY: good...hey, i'll meet you in there, i have to go return some library books

KYLE: ok, see ya in a few

Rory walks off to the library and Kyle heads into the lunchroom. He spots his friends' table and walks over, sitting down before saying anything.

KYLE: hey guys

TRAVIS: hey man, where have you been?

KYLE: just talking to a friend

JUSTIN: friend? that'll be the day

Justin laughed, nudging Travis to make sure they all had heard Kyles claim and emphasize his own point.

KYLE: i have friends that are girls, you guys are the ones who can't be just FRIENDS with any girls

TRAVIS: speaking of girls, do you think that there is one girl out there for every guy or that we should just go with anyone, tristan and me think that there is one girl out there but justin and brian think that guys should just go with anyone

Travis asked, completely overlooking the two boys little argument and ignoring the fact that Kyle had said 'you guys' including Travis into the asumption.

KYLE: i'd have to agree with you and Tristan, and when you find that certain someone you shouldn't just let them go

Kyle said the entire thing not looking at Travis, the person he was suppose to be answering, but instead staring at Tristan. Travis, noticing this, starts looking between Tristan and Kyle, trying to figure out what's going on. Kyle keeps his gaze firmly on the pair of icey blue eyes until he sees Rory walking by, at which point he gets up from his seat and turns to the others.

KYLE: well i have to go, i promised a FRIEND that i would sit with them

He emphasizes the word friend while looking at Justin and then nods to the other before walking over to where Rory sat down

KYLE: hey

RORY: oh hey, there you are

KYLE: yeah...so did you get any major homework?

RORY: just one, a project for trig

KYLE: wow, that's gonna suck

RORY: yeah, i was suppose to spend some time with Jess tonight, he's not going to be happy

Their conversation was cut short when Kyles friends walked over and stood at the end of the table, waiting for Kyles attention. Rory glanced at them and then cast her eyes onto her lunch, grabbing a chip from the tray her and Kyle were sharing. Kyle looked at them and then at Rory and then back at his friends waiting to see what they wanted.

JUSTIN: hey man, we need one more for our game, will you come over?

KYLE: not now guys

He said with some impatience in his voice, nodding towards Rory, he could tell that she was uncomfortable and respected that she wouldn't want them around. 

TRISTAN: we only need you for a little while

Tristan had sounded annoyed, Travis thought it was because Kyle didn't seem to want to hang out with them but it was really because Tristan didn't like one of his friends still hanging out with Rory and reminding him that he couldn't

TRAVIS: yeah, we're still your friends too right?

KYLE: Travis you know you guys are my friends but i'm gonna spend lunch with Rory

Travis had sounded kind of hurt but Kyle knew that Travis could hang out with Tristan and Justin but Rory only had him and besides, he liked hanging out with Rory and taking a break from the group of trouble-making guys.

RORY: Kyle it's ok, you should hang out with your friends, i'm fine

KYLE: no Rory, i told you i was going to spend lunch with you and i'm going to do so

RORY: i'm really fine, i can spend lunch by myself, i did almost all last year and i'm perfectly fine

Rory didn't really want Kyle to go but she wanted to get Tristan as far away as possible and she did feel kind of bad about hogging Kyle to herself so much lately. A minute after Rory had spoken, Jeremy, a guy from her trig class, walked up.

JEREMY: hey Rory

RORY: oh hey Jeremy

JEREMY: did you want to eat lunch together?

RORY: sure 

She smiled and turned to Kyle with a glint of humor in her eyes.

RORY: see, i won't be eating alone, now do you believe me?...besides, i really need to get away from here anyway

Kyle knows that Rory is talking about getting away from Tristan so he gives her a knowing look and a slight nod and drops the subject

KYLE: ok, i'll see you later though?

RORY: of course

Rory smiles at Kyle and follows Jeremy over to his table, no one notices, however, how Tristan is sending Jeremy death glares. After Kyle and Tristan finish watching Rory walk away, Kyle turns to his friends.

KYLE: ok so what's the game?

TRAVIS: well we were thinking that it's more like a...trick

KYLE: you guys, i'm really not up for getting in trouble today

Kyle closes his eyes and shakes his head, wondering when he stopped caring about tricks. Justin gave him an exasperated look and took a deep breath before speaking.

JUSTIN: oh come on, you've never cared about getting in trouble before, is this about Rory?

KYLE: i don't want to get suspened and her not have anyone to hang with

JUSTIN: doesn't she have other friends?

Kyle had thought his excuse would sound sad to his friends but he didn't appreciate Justin talking like that about Rory. So he started snapping reponses instead of just saying them.

KYLE: just Paris, and she's in london

TRAVIS: well maybe it's time for her to get some more friends

KYLE: i just don't want to you guys, go ahead and do whatever but i'm not gonna be part of it this time

JUSTIN: man your no fun anymore, we're gonna have to stop letting you get girls as friends

Justin said it mostly joking but even he didn't realize how angry he was. Travis kind of caught it though and decided it was time to go.

TRAVIS: airight whatever, i'll catch ya later then

KYLE: yeah later

Justin and Travis walk away with Tristan following but he turns when he hears Kyle talking to him, he sounds like he's trying his one last hope.

KYLE: Tristan, don't do anything that's gonna get you thrown out of school

TRISTAN: why do you care anyway?

Tristan snapped at him, surprising Kyle and making him get somewhat defensive.

KYLE: the last time i checked i thought we were still friends, your not the same as you once were Tristan, you changed, we've both changed

TRISTAN: maybe you've changed but I haven't

Tristan was ready for a fight, he needed to get all his anger out somehow anyway and Kyle had given him too good a chance, not to yell really loud but to be mean and spiteful.

KYLE: don't act like nothing happened! you know that you've changed since you've met Rory and you're just going back to your old ways to stop thinking of her...which by the way i don't get considering YOUR the one who didn't want to be HER friend anymore

TRISTAN: you wouldn't understand, don't pretend you know me because you don't! no one knows me

Tristan turns and walks away without giving Kyle another glance, leaving the whole lunch room looking between them because of the shouting match...even Rory heard them. Kyle looked around the lunchroom, he finally spots Rory staring at him and runs over to her.

KYLE: Rory..

RORY: i know that you were trying to help...but please just don't bother Tristan about that, i'm sure he has his reasons, he always does

KYLE: fine...i'll leave him alone

Rory gives him a small smile

RORY: thank you

Then she turns to Jeremy after getting up.

JERMEY: well i have to go but i guess i'll see you tomorrow?

JERMEY: yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily

Rory laughs and her and Kyle walk out of the lunch room and to their next class, one that they have together, U.S History...so guess who else is in this class?

KYLE: let's sit in the back

RORY: ok, oooooo i get the seat next to the window

Rory is bouncing up and down so Kyle starts to laugh.

KYLE: fine i'll give up the good seat, but ONLY for you

Rory gives him a really big smile and puts her hand over her heart.

RORY: that's cause i'm special and everybody loves me

Right then Tristan and Justin walk into the classroom. Justin walks straight over to Kyle and slams his hand on the desk.

JUSTIN: thanks man, we were a lookout short and we got caught, we might even get thrown out

Kyle looks at Tristan, exactly what he told him not to do. Rory rolls her eyes and puts her head onto her hand.

RORY: well that's what you get for being so stupid

TRISTAN: you can stay out of this, we were talking to Kyle not you

Tristan replied in a snide way. Rory slowly lifts her head from its current position as she speaks, giving Tristan a look of annoyance mixed with confusion.

RORY: well excuse me

TRISTAN: just keep your nose out of our business and everything will be fine

RORY: or else what, you'll hurt me?

TRISTAN: i just might

RORY: then go ahead, if i ever had a friend like that then i deserve to be hurt

Kyle's looking between the two, trying to decide when would be the best time to jump in. He was about to do so but that oppurtunity was quickly taken away when Tristan again spoke.

TRISTAN: keyword there is HAD, Rory

RORY: ya know, i always defended you when someone called you an asshole or something, but now...now, i think i would have to agree

Rory ended sounded so angry and disgusted that you could barely catch the hint of sadness in her tone. Tristan rolled his eyes and shook his head, putting his hand you to his heart he put on a look of fake pain, showing it was done to make fun of her.

TRISTAN: oh i'm just so hurt now

RORY: i didn't expect you to be, you can't hurt if you don't have feelings...but you can sure as hell still hurt other people

Rory said the last part barely above a whisper, only loud enough for the two people closest (Tristan and Kyle) to hear what she had said. She looks sad, you wouldn't be able to even tell if it wasn't for her eyes, they always gave her feelings away...and when Tristan saw this, he actually hurt, knowing that HE was the one who made her sad killed him, angry he could deal with, frustraited, annoyed, but sad...he loved getting her worked up but he didn't think he could ever let himself HURT her. Rory, knowing she can't hold the tears back any longer, takes a deep breath and finishs the conversation once and for all.

RORY: excuse me

She held her steady voice just long enough to get the two last words out and then she gets up and walks out of the classroom. Kyle turns to look at Tristan, who is watching Rory go out the door, and shook his head.

KYLE: happy now? Is that what you wanted? For her to hurt because you do?

Tristan looked surprised, he didn't think anyone knew how he really felt, even though Kyle was his only actual friend other then Rory. Though really...neither one was exactly his friend anymore and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't blame them. Kyle let out a quick breath while shaking his head and glanced at the ground before meeting Tristans eyes.

KYLE: i guess i know more about you then you thought, you may think you fool everybody with that sheild of yours but the people that ACTUALLY know you can see right through it

TRISTAN: then why can't Rory, she probably knows me better then almost anyone

KYLE: maybe she thinks you don't want her anymore to and gave up trying

Kyle walks out of the room to go and find where Rory had wondered off to.

Awww isn't Kyle nice? You guys probably think Tristans being a real jerk but...well, your right. You'll have to continue to read if you wanna find out how everythings gonna turn out. Oh, and there probably won't be another chapter for a while because I'm going to go back and redo the first 8 chapters and repost them with more detail so just try to have patience with me, I don't know how much time I'll have to be on the computer now because drama started up which means a lot of painting and setting up. 


	11. Escapes and Rescues

Thank you...

Jalna: I'm not sure I understood everything you said but that sounds about right, Tristan is a complicated character.

IlovedcartER: I don't like making Tristan a jerk and all but at the same time it's kind of important to the storys plot. But I totally agree with the getting over it thing, I can't stay mad at Tristan for long.

WickedWicca: I'm glad you think it's interesting, I can't say when Tristan and Rory will get together but I promise it will happen eventually because Trorys are the best.

Carla: That was a long and discriptive thing about Tristan but it was definitely pretty accurate, or at least by my opinion. Happy you like it.

Sooty7sweep: Thank you! Yeah, I didn't want to make Tristan and Kyle not friends anymore but I couldn't really see it working out any other way, it is sad though. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (unfortunatly)

KYLE: there you are

Kyle lets out a sigh when he finally reaches Rory, now that he knew she was at least still on campus, where he could easily talk to her, it gave him a wave of relief.

RORY: shouldn't you be in class?

KYLE: shouldn't you?

RORY: yes but i have my reasons...obviously

KYLE: well so do i

He countered with a smile, one that could easily leave any girl completely speechless. Rory couldn't help but smile, seeing Kyle smile like that didn't make her go speechless because of being to used to it by now but it still always made her smile herself. 

RORY: really, and what's yours?

KYLE: helping a friend

Rorys smile widened, Kyle definitely was her friend and he was one of the only people that actually acted like it at all times, she couldn't help but love him for it. Though the love was only in a friendly manner didn't mean it wasn't strong.

RORY: you're probably the best friend i've ever had, you just always seem to be there at the exact time i need you

KYLE: it's a gift

Kyle shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. Rorys smile, however, faultered and became more of a frown before she spoke.

RORY: or a curse

KYLE: why would it be a curse?

RORY: because i dump all my problems on you

Rory looked so sad and she looked at him like she was sorry for something before looking at the ground. Kyles own smile faultered for a moment when seeing Rorys reaction but put the smile back on before gently lifting Rorys chin so that she was again looking at him.

KYLE: if i thought of it that way than why would i be sitting here right now?

RORY: because your too nice for your own good

Rory gently removed her head from Kyles hand and turned away from him. Kyle didn't try to catch her eye again, instead he just leaned back against the bench and folded his arms over his chest before continuing to try to cheer Rory up.

KYLE: i'm not nice to many people, only the ones that deserve kindness...which as we all know is not many people in this school

RORY: yeah that's for sure, i think the amount gets fewer and fewer all the time

KYLE: i think that some of them just act the way they do because of certain feelings

She had said her last statement with a small smile starting to reform on her lips but at Kyles comment she lifted her head, looked at him somewhat disgusted and shook her head with apparent disbelief that he was actually making up excuses for them.

RORY: hurt? i know the whole society scenerio Kyle, my grandparents are part of that, the parents act like they don't care so the kids do things to help themselves coop, they block people out. But don't you think that it's worse to block people who do care about you out just because you don't want to take the chance of getting hurt again? So they don't give them a chance, and that's a mistake, not everyone's as hurtful as their parents, some people are actually capable of caring for someone or even loving them

KYLE: i know, i don't block people out anymore, or at least i try not to, it's just easier to keep the barrier up and never get hurt then to take it down and make yourself vulnerable...take it from someone that knows first hand

Rory hadn't really been thinking about how Kyle had gone through all of that. The way he was talking, though she meant what she said and knew it was true, she now regreted saying it. Kyle tried to hide that it bothered him as much as it did but Rory could see right through the facide and it made her feel horrible to think that it was because of what she had said.

RORY: i'm sorry about that, i can't even imagine what it would be like to live like that, i don't think i could do it, my mom is my best friend in the world, without her i don't know what i would do

Kyle wasn't having any of Rorys apoligizes, it's not like it was her fault, so he just shook it off and shrugged without even acknowledging what she had just said.

KYLE: what do you say we just take the rest of the day off and head back to your town?

RORY: sounds good to me, but people are going to start thinking that somethings wrong with me, i almost NEVER miss school and this will be my second time in the last like three months

KYLE: oh no, i've helped to corupt sweet little Rory Gilmore

Rory was thankful for the lightness that had finally appeared.

RORY: yes i know, it's going to be all your fault when i quit school and and become fat and lazy

KYLE: that'll be horrible, we can't let that happen...so you can stay here and remain the sweet little girl and i'll leave by myself and go have some fun

Rory gently laughed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips like she was offended but barely being able to carry it off with even a semi serious look on her face.

RORY: wow, trying to get rid of me already? It usually takes at least a little longer then that

Both of them start laughing and walk over to Kyles car. Rory looks behind her one last time, making sure that no administrators are there to see them leaving before school is out, and then finally gets into the car. After about 20 minutes or so with Kyles driving, they arrive at Stars Hollow and go straight to Lukes as per Rorys request. As soon as they walk in they take a seat at the counter, Luke glances up and looks at Rory confused. 

LUKE: Rory? Shouldn't you still be in school?

RORY: i should but i'm not

Rory smiled at Luke, knowing that he wouldn't question her anymore than that. Luke turned his attention, instead, to Rorys friend, he had met Kyle multiple times before and thought he was definitely a good friend to Rory.

LUKE: Kyle, hey

KYLE: hey

LUKE: why are you two skipping?

RORY: long story, don't wanna talk about it...can i go pull Jess out of school?

LUKE: no you can't pull Jess out of school, he's actually getting better

Rory had known the answer to her question before she had even asked but she had figured it was at least worth a shot. Knowing the answer didn't mean that she wasn't disappointed by it, she crossed her arms over her chest and put on her pouting face.

RORY: fine

KYLE: what, am i not good enough company?

Rory uncrossed her arms, completely forgetting her plan to try to slowly get Luke to agree, and threw both of her arms around Kyle, smiling and hugging him.

RORY: aww Kyle ya know i love ya, i just miss Jess

KYLE: well i have an idea if your up to it?

Rory released Kyle and propped one of her elbows onto the counter, staring at Kyle with a suspicious look upon her face and asked somewhat excitedly, just to mess with him, about his idea.

RORY: would it involve sirens and people in blue suits pointing guns at us?

KYLE: now Rory, do you really think i would get YOU arrested? Myself maybe but

He had his hands up in a questioning gesture and his head was bent slightly sideways to emphasize his point. Rory couldn't help but laugh slightly.

RORY: ok ok i get the point, so what's the plan?

Kyle looked around to make sure Luke wasn't in hearing distance and leaned towards Rory, talking not much above a whisper.

KYLE: Luke said YOU can't pull Jess out of school right? He never said I couldn't

RORY: ooooooo sneaky

KYLE: of course, let's go

RORY: we'll see you later Luke!

Rory called as they ran out of the diner before Luke could say anything...when they got into Stars Hallow Highschool, they walked straight into the office and noticed that no one was in there.

RORY: no one in here, are they nuts?

KYLE: apparently so, let's take advantage of the sitiuation

RORY: what are you saying?

Rory asked suspicious. Kyle smiled at her and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, while picking up the intercom and switching it on with a finger up to his lips to let Rory know not to say anything for the moment.

KYLE: would Jess Maraino please come to the school office? He must leave immediately

Kyle turned off the intercom and slowly sat it back on the desk in it's rightful place before turning to Rory and making the motion that asked someone their opinion on the matter. Rory was too shocked to respond for a moment but finally she shook her head and slowly started to smile.

RORY: oh my god, i can't believe you just did that

KYLE: you know i do stuff like that all the time, and that's at OUR school, we don't even go here, i can't get in that much trouble

Kyle said, like it wasn't any big deal to perform an act like that. Rory just continued to stand there and shake her head.

RORY: well i guess thank you then

KYLE: you can say that once we actually bail Jess outta here

Just as Kyle finished saying that, they heard someone speaking from a short distance away, it was Jess, he hadn't entered the room yet.

JESS: whatever it is, i didn't do it, i have witnesses, i've been in the classes all day

KYLE: and he would be proven innocent...if he were being accused for anything

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at how Jess automatically started defending himself and also his own response to Jess. Finally Jess walked completely into the room looking extremely confused, he had recognized Kyles voice and was wondering what in the world was going on.

JESS: what the hell?

RORY: hey Jess

KYLE: we came to bail you out man

Rory had a big smile on her face, trying to restrain herself from laughing because of the look of complete and utter shock being displayed upon her boyfriends face at the moment. Jess was still too stunned to fully comprehend what was going on.

JESS: b-but shouldn't you two be in school too?

RORY: very common question today

Rory stated, looking at Kyle as she said it, Kyle turned to her and nodded his head in agreement.

KYLE: yes it is

Jess just looks between the two of them still completely confused. Rory had turned back to Jess and decided that they had had their fun and she should probably finally explain what was going on to her poor confused boyfriend.

RORY: we bailed and came to rescue you

JESS: you never do stuff like this

This hadn't explained much, now Jess was wondering what had promted Rory to do something like that. Kyle took it upon himself to continue the explaination however.

KYLE: auh but i do

JESS: that's true

RORY: ok well don't you guys think we should kinda get outta here before someone comes in

Rory suggested, she had finally done something somewhat dangerous but it had definitely lasted long enough for her at this point. However, right after Rory spoke, there was a new voice added into the mix.

PERSON: too late

All three of the friends heads quickly whipped around.

LINDSEY: your going to be in so much trouble

JESS: Lindsey what the hell are you doing in here?

Jess had a look of utter disgust on his face but Lindsey seemed to just find the situation simply amusing.

LINDSEY: looking for the principle but this is good too...oh, Rory, this is going to be even better then i thought, little miss perfect breaking the rules

Rory turned to the guys with fear in her eyes, she didn't want anything this big to go on her record. Jess grabbed Rorys arm and pulled her close to him in order to comfort her, once he was embracing Rory he turned back to Lindsey with a threatening look.

JESS: you'll just walk out of here and keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you

LINDSAY: oh and what are you going to do? I'm not scared of you Jess, i can just get Dean and he can take you

She seemed so confident of herself, that onto of everything else really ticked Kyle off.

KYLE: can he take me?

Lindsay looks at him and shrugs as if she's not going to even take the time to answer but they can all tell that she was scared and intimidated by Kyle.

KYLE: yeah and if you say something, Dean or no Dean you're in trouble because if you do, than you'll have BOTH of us to deal with...oh, and Jess could beat the shit outta Dean

Rory smiled and Lindsay just rolled her eyes and walked out...once she left they all started laughing and ran out of the school before anyone else was able to stop them.

RORY: that was awesome

KYLE: oh no, i did corupt the sweet little girl

Rory sticks her tongue out and hits Kyle in the arm.

RORY: oh shut up

JESS: i missed something

RORY: don't worry about it Jess, it's just Kyle being stupid

She directed the last part more to Kyle than to Jess. Kyle turned so that he was running backwards in front of Rory.

KYLE: well this stupid person just saved your butt

RORY: no you saved my record, my butt was never in danger

Rory couldn't let Kyle make his point, they both knew what he had done was highly appreciated but that didn't mean that she couldn't mess with him. Jess decided to get in on the act as well.

JESS: if your butt's ever in danger than i'll take care of that

They then noticed that they had walked to the bus stop. Rory ran over to the sign and leaned against it with a mischevious gleam in her eye.

RORY: what do you guys say to going to the hartford mall?

KYLE: let's go

The two of them began to get onto the bus that had just pulled up to the curb. Jess, however, didn't follow right away.

JESS: do i have a say in this?

Rory looks as if she's thinking about the response but after a few seconds looked at him and turned her head sideways before stating the answer simply.

RORY: no, not really, cause no matter what you say, there's already two for yes so come on

Jess just shakes his head and follows his two best friends onto the bus.

JESS: so do i get something for cooperating, like a kiss?

RORY: yes you do

Jess leans over for his kiss but nothing happens so he opens his eyes and sees Rory sticking her hand out with a hersey kiss in it. Kyle is cracking up while Rory is simply waiting patiently for Jess to take the kiss. Jess dropped his mouth opened slightly and shook his head.

JESS: that's cold

Rory shrugged.

RORY: you might want to be a little more specific next time

Kyle was trying to at least slight regain his composure, while still laughing, but wasn't exactly succeeding in his task.

KYLE: man your girlfriend's good

Jess threw him a glare before turning to look out of the window

JESS: shut up

Heehee, Rory's tricky. Like it? What's gonna happen at the mall? ..:dum dum dum music in the backround for effect:.. 


	12. Mall Meetings

Thank you...

spicygirl: yes, the reason it seems formal is I have posted it before. I just had to post it again because fanfiction somehow deleted it. Glad you like it though

Peanutbutterluver1399: Thanks for the compliment and for understanding the drama. I will try to get Tristan and Rory together before too much longer (my main problem right now is finding time to update). By the way, I love your penname.

tickle582: She will be eventually.

Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi: lol, I'm at least pretty sure I understood that. Kool penname, extremely long.

KeitaWolf: I'm glad you're liking it and thanks for the suggestions, as always, I'll try to do my best about fixing those things. Good analogy by the way.

Sum41rocks: Good to know you like it, I try to use the characters real personalities but slip in a little of my own creation. Awesome name, I really like Sum 41.

Disclaimer: Kyle is one of my made up characters so he's mine, so are Travis, Justin and Brian but I think that's it for right now. Nobody else is mine.

RORY: well I hate to break this up but we're here

The three of them filed off of the bus behind all of the other mall crazed teens just released from the confines of their school. They stood to the side for a moment, not wanting to attempt struggling their way through the massive crowd that had formed, and finally strolled into the mall.

RORY: food court!

JESS: do you ever think of anything but food?

RORY: sure I do, school, movies, music, and hott guys. Like that one over there.

She pointed towards a group of guys that had congragated near the Burger King only several feet away. One of them, noticing that Rory was pointing at him, smiled and nodded at her, making sure that she knew he had noticed her. The guy was about to start walking over but Jess threw his arm across her back and sent a glare in the groups direction, the boy immediatly returned to the conversation with his friends. Kyle is standing next to Jess the whole time just laughing. 

KYLE: Jess, man, just give it up, no matter what you say she's always better

Jess turns his glare towards Kyle which then causes Rory to start laughing. One they all finally regain their composure, they walk into the food court and grab a table situated far enough away from both the main walk-way and the lines of all the fast food places, not wanting to have to listen to others conversations while eating. Once they're situated enough, Kyle goes to get the food while Rory and Jess just sit at the table, talking, until someone walks over, causing Rory to look up.

MADELINE: Rory, I would never have thought I'd find you here

RORY: Madeline, hey

LOIUS: who's the hottie?

RORY: Loius, this is my boyfriend Jess

SUMMER: well hello there

She says while making room for herself between the two girls, slipping into the conversation like no one's business. Jess looks up at the girl and then glances at Rory before responding. Noticing that she looks pissed, he figures Rory must not be very fond of this girl and decides to keep it as simple as possible, a nod.

SUMMER: I'm Summer, I go to Rory's school

JESS: huh

He states in that way that he always does when he is either acting innocent or doesn't really care about what's being said, in this case the reason being the latter. Summer finally pries her eyes away from Jess long enough to glance at Rory.

SUMMER: hey Rory

RORY: hi

Rory respondes, not wanting to seem rude not matter how much she disliked the individual speaking. As the two girls continue to just look at one another, almost as if challenging the other to continue the conversation, two boys walk up.

TRAVIS: girls, there you are, were you trying to lose us?

LOIUS: would we ever want to lose you boys?

JUSTIN: maybe, but not when we have the food

Loius had grabbed Travis's arm in the flirtatious manner that seemed to come so natural to her, and decided to ignore Justin's comment. Madeline, however, seemed to be more hungry than her friend and this was the part that caught her attention.

MADELINE: oh yeah, food

SUMMER: Tristan!

She exclaimed upon seeing him walking over. When she noticed he was carrying multiple trays, she turned to the two other guys, looking more than a little annoyed.

SUMMER: you left Tristan with all the food? I'd like to spend some time with MY boyfriend too

Summer put more emphasis than necessary onto the 'my' part of her comment. Rory had been trying to look at them as little as possible but when Summer said that, she got the desired reaction. Rory looked up in surprise, last time she had checked, Tristan had hated Summer almost as much as she herself had, what was going on here?

TRISTAN: hey, sorry, but SOME people left me carrying all the food

He was looking at Justin and Travis as he spoke, but when he turned to look at where they were standing, he felt like he was going to be sick. Travis saw the look on Tristan's face and decided to start up a conversation since he hadn't even said hello yet. 

TRAVIS: anyway...hey Rory, who's your friend?

RORY: hey Travis, this is Jess, my boyfriend

Tristan cringed at Rory's statement but quickly hid his feelings before anyone noticed, especially her. Travis looked surprised to say the least, he hadn't thought of Rory having a boyfriend, she was just the quiet girl at school who was kind of off limits to everyone.

TRAVIS: hey man

JUSTIN: I didn't know you had a boyfriend?

RORY: yeah well not many people do

Travis had tried to be as subtle as possible but Justin however, did not seem to care about sounding rude, he just straight out asked what he wanted to. Kyle had just gotten the food and looked over at the table he had left him two friends at, he saw a group of people standing around it. As he got closer, he realized who the group of people were and quicked his pace in order to help Rory.

KYLE: Rory, Jess, I got the food

TRAVIS: Kyle man, what are you doing here?

KYLE: just hanging out with my friends

Poor Travis just kept getting surprised time and time again. Kyle stole a glance at Tristan, who was paying attention to summer so as not to look at the table, before setting the food down and settling into his chair next to Rory.

SUMMER: hey Kyle

Summer flung off causually before turning back to Rory.

SUMMER: so how long have you two been together?

RORY: about three months or so

SUMMER: wow, that long?

RORY: yup...can you guys excuse me for a minute?

Jess and Kyle nodded while Rory got up and walked towards the bathrooms, not thinking she could handle anymore obviously ill-meaning questions directed from Summer. But when she left, someone, not catching anyone's attention, quietly followed her.

TRISTAN: what are you doing here?

Rory spun around surprised.

RORY: excuse me?

TRISTAN: I mean why are you at the hartford mall?

RORY: because me, Kyle, and Jess decided to come here

TRISTAN: there are plently of other malls, why didn't you go to a different one?

Rory had been more confused than anything else in the beginning of the conversation but not she was getting irratated, no way was anyone going to blame this whole encounter on her. She had just been sitting at her table talking to her boyfriend, she certainly hadn't wanted a group of people she wasn't exactly friends with coming up and talking to her.

RORY: I'm sorry but if I remember correctly, YOUR group came up to US

TRISTAN: but why THIS mall anyway?

RORY: what's it matter! what's the big deal!

TRISTAN: because this is where I live and you and me aren't exactly the best of friends!

RORY: yeah well who's decision was that!

Rory was more than irrated now, she was straight out pissed off, where the hell did Tristan think he got off trying to blame the situation on her? And he being nothing less than an ass while doing so.

TRISTAN: mine and it was the right one!

RORY: why do you always have to start a fight with me Tristan! What did I do that made you hate me so much!

TRISTAN: you just acted like you!

RORY: well at least I know who I am

She didn't bother yelling this part, it had just as much effect being almsost gritted through her teeth. Tristan looked like he wanted to laugh, not in the way when something's funny but when someone is so annoyed that they let out an 'this is unbelievable' way. 

TRISTAN: I know who I am, I'm the king of Chilton, all the guys want to BE me, and all the girls want to be WITH me

RORY: not all Tristan, Kyle doesn't want to BE you and I CERTAINLY don't want to be WITH you

TRISTAN: fine all the girls except you

Rory just responded with a roll of her eyes and started to walk away but slowly turned back around before she had got very far, not being able to hold back the urge to get in one more comment before leaving.

RORY: oh...and did you ever think about the only reason THOSE girls want to be with you?

TRISTAN: they like me

RORY: they like your money, and your looks, and your cars, and your mansion...that's not YOU

TRISTAN: really?

RORY: or maybe they are, maybe your possessions and good looks ARE all there is to you

Rory turned away from Tristan and began walking towards the mall entraceway. Kyle and Jess noticed this, so Kyle ran to catch up with Rory, but Jess stopped before he got to the doors, he stopped right in front of Tristan.

JESS: yeah and I'M the asshole for hurting her?

With his one last comment done with, he then turned and ran after Rory, leaving Tristan staring at them all as they walked away. Tristan slowly redirected his gaze, shaking his head out of frustration with himself. Once Jess had caughten up with the other two, he put his arm around Rory.

JESS: you ok?

RORY: yeah, I gotta stop letting him get to me

JESS: good, let's go home

Jess pulled Rory closer as he spoke. He then turned towards Kyle, knowing that he would understand that right now was an alone time for the couple.

JESS: so I'll see you later man

RORY: yeah, see you tomorrow Kyle

KYLE: see ya guys

Rory threw one last look in her friends direction before boarding the bus, destined for Stars Hollow, with Jess. Kyle smiled at her before turning and going back into the mall, prepared to bear with some of his so called 'friends' only long enough to not seem rude. 


	13. Empty Houses and Parties

Thanks to...

P- Thanks for the compliments. I can't make any promises on hurt levels though, a lot of people are going to get pretty hurt in this story.

Tickle582- I'm sorry that Tristan is being kind of mean, I just have to do it to work with the plot.

KeitaWolf- Yeah, Tristan is less attractive when being mean, we'll just have to fix that won't we? Glad you liked the last chapter though.

jessy4569- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

LoVe23- Yeah, it is kinda sad right now, but I promise that it will get happier eventually.

KarahBella- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too

Disclaimer: I don't get why we even have to do disclaimers do you? I mean it's not like anybody's ACTUALLY gonna sue anybody for not explaining that the original characters aren't theres ya know?

Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter everyone, I know it's bad. But I have been soooo busy this summer, I have a job and I've been going to a bunch of local band concerts (which if you live in the MD area, I highly suggest you check out Burning Rosewood, All Time Low, Haza, and Boy Crazy...they should have purevolumes and Myspaces. Oh and if anyone has a myspace, mine is http/ feel free to add me). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, you've surely waited long enough for it. 

Rory and Jess walk into the Gilmore house around 7 after having stopped at a used book store. After Rory closes the door she walks into the living room and looks around.

RORY: mom!

She yelled a little confused, there was no answer. She sent a questioning look to Jess but he just shrugged, not knowing anymore than her. So she walked over to the stairs and yelled up them.

RORY: mom!

She waited a moment but there was still no answer so she walked over to where Jess was standing and looked around once more, as though she thought in the few seconds she had been walking her mom might have suddenly appeared.

RORY: that's strange, she's usually home by now

As Rory is still glancing around Jess grabs her around the waist, pulling her closer. Rory laughs, forgetting about what she had been doing, and they walk into the kitchen. Rory sits down at the table and picks up a note that had been sitting there, reading it aloud.

"hey Ror,  
I heard about your little 'escape' from school today but I'm sure you had your reasons.  
Besides, you brought a hott guy with you, or so miss patty said, you better be ready to explain yourself with that missy. Well anyway I'm at a party with Luke right now, of course I had to drag him so I shouldn't be that late. There's food on the counter for you since Luke was nice and decided you shouldn't starve or have to make an attempt at cooking. Oh and if Jess is there, which I'm sure he is, there's food for him too but you two better be good.  
luv ya lots,  
mom"

JESS: well I guess we have the house to ourselves

RORY: I guess we do

JESS: so what should we do?

RORY: movie!

She yelled without a moments hesitation. Jess shook his head, laughing a little bit at Rory's quick yet suspected response. He then began walking towards the take-out boxes which contained their means of warding off starvation for the time being.

JESS: fine I'll grab the food

RORY: and I'll grab the candy

Rory reached into a cabinet as she spoke and pulled out licorice, m&ms, starbursts, sweedish fish, and an assortment of candy bars. Jess, then holding the food, started towards the living room to settle in for the night. 

JESS: what movie?

RORY: I don't know, pick one

JESS: do you really want to leave it up to me?

RORY: good point

Rory laughed and sent Jess a smile, showing that she was teasing him. Jess smiled back, setting the food down, and grabbed Rory around the waist, pulling her onto the couch with him. Right then the phone rings, Rory rolls her eyes and Jess lets out an aggravated sigh.

JESS: great, time to search

They both start running around the house looking for the seemingly always misplaced phone. After about three minutes or so of searching Jess finally gives up and walks over to the tv to put the movie in, finding the phone setting on top. 

JESS: got it!

He yells to Rory who had made her way into the kitchen in search of the phone. Rory walks back into the living room as Jess turns it on.

JESS: hello?

PARIS: hey Jess, can you put Rory on?

JESS: yeah sure

Jess sends Rory a curious glance and hands her the phone. Rory looks at Jess questioningly as she takes the phone from him and cautiously puts it up to her ear.

RORY: hello?

PARIS: I need your help

RORY: oh, hey, your back, what do ya need my help with?

PARIS: well someone thought it would be funny to throw a party at my house, there's people everywhere

RORY: wow, where are you?

PARIS: in my room, the only room that hasn't been taken over yet

RORY: ok, we'll be right there

PARIS: thanks

RORY: yeah, see you in a few

Rory has a somewhat disbelieving look upon her face as she hangs up the cordless. Jess looks at her curiously waiting for some sort of explaination but she just stands there shaking her head. When Jess notices this he decides to just ask.

JESS: be right where?

RORY: there's a party going on at Paris's

JESS: it's about time that girl had some fun

RORY: paris didn't throw it

JESS: oh

RORY: yeah, lets go

They get into the car and drive to Hartford, Rory gets out of the car and runs into the house with Jess following closely behind. Rory starts to head towards Paris's room but is cut off by someone.

MADELINE: Rory! Hey

RORY: hey

MADELINE: I didn't expect to see you here

She had a look of pleasurable surprise upon her face. Rory had a feeling that Madeline wasn't the one who threw the party, she may be somewhat of a slutty gossip but she was still pretty nice and harmless. However, Rory needed to get to Paris before she freaked out any more than she already had.

RORY: well I wasn't expecting to be here

MADELINE: oh, so where's Jess?

She asked looking around, right then Jess had caught up to Rory and heard the question. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and answered the question for himself.

JESS: right here

MADELINE: oh hey there, Rory can i steal your boyfriend just for one dance?

Madeline had that flirtatious look upon her face now and was posed waiting to grab Jess's arm. Rory laughed and nodded, she really didn't mind Madeline.

RORY: yeah go ahead, steal him for a few

JESS: what?

RORY: it's a party, have fun

JESS: but what about you?

Jess was still trying to get over the fact that his girlfriend had just given him up to another girl. He had such a betrayed look on his face that Rory almost started laughing again but stopped herself and just casually pushed him towards the dance floor.

RORY: I'm just going to find Paris and talk to her for a bit, go dance

JESS: fine but be careful

RORY: yes sir

Not being able to stop from laughing any longer, Rory walks away to go find Paris. She finally gets to her bedroom door and knocks loud so that it could be heard over the blarring music coming from the living room stero.

PARIS: go away!

RORY: Paris it's me

The door flies open, a hand grabs Rory, pulling her into the room, and then the door slams again and quickly locks. Rory stumbled into the room, almost falling from the force of the pull, and looks somewhat startled by her friends reaction.

PARIS: finally, help! There's a party in my house!

RORY: yeah because I didn't notice that when I walked through the door..so where's your parents?

PARIS: at some country club thing but even if they were here they would like the party, they think I need to get out more

Rory's sarcasm had failed to have any impact what-so-ever on Paris. She was worse off than Rory had thought, she was kind of starting to freak her out and thought it would be best to try to lighten her up and get her to make the best of the situation.

RORY: ok well as long as the party's here let's go have some fun

PARIS: fun! You expect me to have fun at one of these party's!

RORY: yes I do, and who knows, you might even find a guy

They both walk out of the bedroom, well . . . more like Rory dragging Paris but same difference, and into the main room where everyone's dancing and having a good time.

JUSTIN: it's about time you got out here Geller! This is your party after all!

TRAVIS: hey Paris, wanna dance?

The look of pure shock that overtook Paris would have alone made the trip worth it to Rory. Paris had been so surprised by the question that it took her longer than it should have to answer, in fact Rory had to jab her in the ribs to remind her that Travis was still waiting for his answer.

PARIS: where's your girlfriend?

TRAVIS: I don't have one at the moment

PARIS: umm...sure

They walk, hand-in-hand, onto the dance floor leaving Rory standing alone with Justin and Tristan. After everyone was done watching Travis and Paris together Rory had been about to strike up a conversation with Justin but apparently not quickly enough. 

JUSTIN: well I've got to get my girlfriend back, Brian's coming over though

Justin turns and walks away as another guy walks over, someone that Rory had seen from around school but didn't know at all. However, not knowing each other didn't stop Brian from flirting.

BRIAN: hey

RORY: hey

BRIAN: why's a beatutiful girl like you standing all alone?

RORY: just don't feel like dancing

BRIAN: oh, well then, do you wanna dump this place and go somewhere?

Ok now that wasn't Rory's kind of flirting, so she politely declined while subconsiously starting to look around for Jess.

RORY: no thanks

BRIAN: ok then do you just want to find some place to sit and talk?

RORY: that sounds ok

Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, Jess was off dancing with Madeline so she mine as well talk to somebody while she was waiting for him to get back.

BRIAN: great, the rooms are this way

RORY: what?

BRAIN: the rooms, they're this way

RORY: actually I'm fine right here

BRAIN: come on...your at a party, have some fun

RORY: it's plently fun right here

BRAIN: but not AS fun

RORY: really, I'm good right here

BRAIN: oh come on

Rory began backing away as she spoke but after his last remark Brian grabs her arm to keep her from backing up any further. Rory tried to yank her arm away just as quickly as Brian had grabbed it but didn't succeed, he was too strong for her.

RORY: get off of me

BRIAN: just a little fun

RORY: I have a boyfriend

BRAIN: so?

TRISTAN: that means she's not interested

Tristan had been getting more and more angry as their conversation went on but when Brian grabbed Rory that was that, he was putting a stop to this.

BRIAN: Tristan man, it's all good

TRISTAN: let her go

He spoke with such anger in his voice that it somewhat startled Brian.

BRIAN: what?

RORY: Thanks but i can handle this

Rory spoke so coldly that Tristan could almost feel the temperature drop. Brian however, wasn't stupid and knew better than to mess with Tristan so he took one last look at Rory and walked away.

TRISTAN: I was helping you

RORY: I don't want your help

TRISTAN: he would have dragged you back there no matter what you said

RORY: why do you care?

Tristan didn't like the way this conversation was going at all, he had just been trying to help Rory and now he's going to get the third degree about it? He was exasperated and somewhat hurt by her bold accusations and questions.

TRISTAN: because that's not right

RORY: so? You don't care about me

Tristan looks at her hopelessly and precedes to close his eyes and stand there silently until Jess runs over. Jess looks from one to the other and then glances around for the guy he had just seen grab Rory but he was nowhere to be found.

JESS: what's going on?

RORY: nothing, let's just dance

JESS: ok

Jess looks confused but wasn't about to argue, if Rory wanted to talk about it then she would. A moment after Jess and Rory walked onto the dance floor, Paris and Travis make their way over to Tristan.

PARIS: what was that all about?

TRISTAN: just Brian being himself

Tristan kept his voice even, displaying no emotion about the subject other than an air of nonchalance. Paris knew that Tristan was upset but as the same time was concerned about her friend.

PARIS: did he try something with Rory?

TRISTAN: it's fine now, she's with her boyfriend

Paris looked up at Tristan sadly, she knew that he was trying to make it sound like he couldn't care less and it was no big deal but on the last comment she could hear the sadness

When the party ended the only people left were Paris, Rory, Jess, Travis, Tristan, and Summer. It was already after 1 in the morning. Paris and Travis were still on the dance floor, Rory and Jess were talking and Summer was flirting with Tristan. Finally the song ended and Paris and Travis realized that they were the only ones left dancing, they walked over to Rory and Jess looking embarrassed.

PARIS: how long has everyone else been gone?

RORY: ummm...I'd say about an hour or so

Paris blushed crimson while Rory and Jess just laughed, Travis didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, he just kept looking at Paris. Meanwhile, Tristan was trying, unsuccessfully, to get it through Summer's thick skull that he wasn't interested in her, but she just wouldn't listen.

SUMMER: do you wanna go out tomorrow?

TRISTAN: we've got school and then I've gotta do my homework

Tristan was almost surprised at himself that he had used homework as an excuse, that was something he had never tried before. Summer looked like she was about to burst out laughing, knowing Tristan better than that.

SUMMER: yeah...homework, that'll be the day, so pick me up at say 6?

TRISTAN: no Summer, I'm not going out with you

Summer finally realized that no matter what she said Tristan wasn't going to go out with her and that made her furious, she threw him a look to kill and stalked out of the house. Tristan shook his head, glad that the conversation was finally over, and walked over to the others, they were talking about school.

TRISTAN: not to be the bummer or anything but it's kind of 2 in the morning

Rory and Paris both glanced at Tristan and then at their watches and a look of shock feel upon both of their faces. Travis just raised his eyebrows at the news and Jess shrugged.

JESS: I don't think that it's even worth going to bed at this point

Travis nodded his agreement, putting his arm around Paris and glancing around the small group trying to figure out their opinion on the matter.

TRAVIS: yeah, I agree with Jess, do you all wanna just hang out here for the rest of the night? 


End file.
